Only the ring finger knows
by Lynseyth
Summary: Porter une bague assortie à celle de son partenaire pour montrer au monde entier que vous êtes un couple, telle est la nouvelle mode à Poudlard. Mais que ce passe t'il lorsque deux ennemis découvrent qu'ils portent les mêmes bagues? HPDM SLASH FIC FINIE
1. Ring I

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Satoru Kannagi, Hotaru Odagiri et J.K.Rowling bien évidemment. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec les personnages ! –evilgrin-

**Warning** : En tant que yaoiste qui se respecte, ceci est un slash, pour ne pas changer. Alors homophobes, vous êtes avertis, ceci n'est pas pour vous ! Quoique, je serai ravie de pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis ! –sourire-

**Beta :** Ma chérie à moaa ! J'ai nommé: Leiliaaa ! -tonnerre d'aplaudissement- Vous fatiguez pas trop surtout ;-)

**A/N :** À la base _'Only The Ring Finger Knows'_ est un manga, tiré du roman de Satoru Kannagi et illustré par Hotaru Odagiri. Malheureusement, ce manga n'existe qu'en anglais (et en japonais bien evidemment) et peut-être aussi en des langues que je ne connais pas...

Mais son histoire fabuleuse colle parfaitement au monde d'_Harry Potter_, alors j'ai décidé de faire cette ptite traduction, transformation et adaptation de ce chef-d'oeuvre (que je conseille vivement à tout yaoiste qui se respecte), et tout ça pour vous, chers lecteurs !

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**Only The Ring Finger Knows**

_Beau et intelligent, _

_Grand et populaire, _

_Riche et pur sang,_

_Il est comme le diagramme de l'être humain parfait._

**Ring I**

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi existe t-il des gens comme lui sur terre ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi suis-je si malchanceux ! Et pourquoi existe t'il dans NOTRE école ! » Le garçon aux cheveux chataîns fondit en larmes de dépit. « C'est vraiment pas juste... »

_Eh beh, Dean est vraiment une épave._ Et pour cause. Il a été rejeté aujourd'hui, par Sheena Sherwell, la fille la plus populaire de notre année. Et la raison n'est autre qu'une petite fouine aux cheveux platine.

« PUTAIN ! TOUT CA C'EST DE LA FAUTE Á CE MEC ! », s'écrie soudainement Dean, vidant d'une traite son cinquième whiskey pur feu.

« Dire que j'ai acheté ces bagues pour rien... » Je regarde les deux petits anneaux argentés qu'il tient dans la main.

« Mais c'est... »

« Ouais, tout juste, deux bagues assorties ! Cette histoire fait fureur à l'école cette année. Une bague assortie à l'annulaire droit comme signe d'amitié, une bague au majeur droit pour célibataire et, le statut le plus génial de tous, une bague assortie à l'annulaire gauche pour dire qu'on est en couple ! » S'exclame t'il le visage fendu par un large sourire victorieux, brandissant les anneaux devant lui, l'air triomphant.

« Euh, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu.. ? »

« Ts, ts, ts, Harry, tu n'as aucune idée ! Tout le monde regarde qui porte quelle bague à quel doigt. Il y a même une rumeur qui dit que tu n'enlèves jamais cette bague », m'explique t'il en pointant ma main droite du doigt, « et que tu es toujours amoureux de ton ex ! »

« Qu.. Quoi ! Mais cette bague n'a rien à voir avec Cho ! C'est pas comme si elle était assortie à le sienne ! »

« Ouais, bon, chacun son truc.. », me coupe Dean, un sourcil légèrement arqué, pas le moins du monde convaincu. « Mais d'habitude les mecs célibataires portent deux à trois bagues, toi tu n'as que celle là, non ? Je pense que c'est ça qui alimente la rumeur. »

« Oh mec, quelle haine... Cette bague n'a vraiment rien à voir avec Cho... Et puis merde, qui ça concerne ? Moi j'aime cette bague et je ne compte pas l'enlever à cause d'une stupide rumeur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle valait cher ou autre, mais c'était un cadeau de Sirius. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai et parce que j'y tiens, j'en prends grand soin. Elle est comme... une sorte de compagnon, tu comprends ? »

« Qu'elle chance tu as... Si les choses s'étaient déroulées comme prévues, Sheena et moi serions en train de regarder amoureusement nos bagues assorties... SI CE MALFOY DE MALHEUR N'EXISTAIT PAS ! »

_Et voilà, c'est reparti_.

Dean continua à se lamenter durant des heures et Seamus, Neville, Ron et moi lui tinrent compagnie la majeure partie de la nuit, enchaînant bières au beurre et whiskey pur feu.

Le lendemain n'en fût que plus difficile...

**oOMOo**

Urrghhh, ma tête... Quelle merde..!

« TU VAS BIEN HARRY ! TU DOIS ALLER À L'INFIRMERIE ! »

« Ron. S'il-te-plait, pas si fort... »

« Heyyy, Rry, mais où tu vas?" _Je m'éloigne de toi, qu'elle question._

Une fois en dehors de la salle de classe, je m'engouffre dans divers couloirs, me dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et dépose ma bague sur le lavabo, avant de m'asperger d'eau fraîche._ Mais comment il fait Ron, pour pas avoir la gueule de bois ? Je comprends pas..._

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un vient se placer sur ma gauche. Comme prémédité, je l'éclabousse par mégarde. _Putain, c'est pas vrai, ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi !_

« Oops, désolé, ça t'a touché ? » Je me relève quelque peu, le visage dégoulinant et me retrouve un mouchoir en tissu devant le nez.

« Tiens, essuie toi, t'es trempé. T'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est que de l'eau. »

« Oh... Merci. » Je saisi le mouchoir qu'il me tend et m'essuie le visage.

_Il sent bon... Pas comme moi, qui me trimbale le même mouchoir en poche durant des jours._

« Umm... Merci beaucoup, je te le rendrais une fois... » Mais je m'interromps en pleine phrase, me rendant compte que la personne en face de moi n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, celui dont on a parlé toute la nuit, mon rival attitré.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? », je crache. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres et il relève le menton, me toisant du regard.

« Que je sache les toilettes sont ouvertes à tout le monde. Ou y'a t'il une nouvelle consigne : Priorité aux balafrés ? »

« Qu... Quoi ! »

« Qu'importe ! À cause de ton barbotage empoté mon uniforme est souillé. Laisse moi te dire une chose : Va laver ta sale face ailleurs. » Ceci dit il m'arrache le mouchoir des mains et fait volte-face, quittant les lieux.

Je reste figé, incapable de placer un mot pour le rabaisser. Raah, ce mec me fout en rogne ! Je me demande bien comment il peut être le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard. Les filles sont toutes bigleuses ou quoi ? Comment elles font pour ne pas voir cette attitude condescendante, ces yeux cruels et ce ton sarcastiques. Pff, quel élève parfait ! Élève de mon cul oui ! Il les a tous dupé, avec ses apparences trompeuses ! Tout ce cinéma juste parce que je l'ai malencontreusement éclaboussé. Ca m'a carrément enlevé mon mal de crâne !

D'un geste rageur j'éteins l'eau qui coule toujours et reprend ma bague.

« Huh, mais comment.. ? »

**OOMOo**

Une sonnerie stridente met fin au cours de professeur McGonagall et la plupart des élèves s'apprêtent à se rendre à le Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

« Hey Harry! On va manger? »

« Uhm? Non, j'ai pas très faim... »

« Quoi ? Encore ton mal de tête ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça... Je pense juste que je ferais ptet bien de me mettre au régime. Je crois que j'ai pris du poids. »

« HUH ? Pris du poids, toi ? T'es fada, t'as vu comment t'es maigre ! »

« Mais la bague, elle me va plus... »

« La bague ? »

« Oui, celle que je porte tout le temps. J'ai essayé de la remettre après m'être lavé le visage, mais elle ne m'allait plus. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne la portais pas ce matin encore ? »

« Ouais... Mais d'habitude je la porte au majeur droit, là elle ne me va plus qu'à l'annulaire gauche… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« Ouais... C'est space... Mais une personne ne peut pas gagner autant de poids en si peu de temps, non ? »

« Non. Mais une bague ne peut pas rétrécir d'un coup non plus. »

Soudainement, un brouhaha énorme emplit la salle de classe.

« Whoaaa ! »

« Regarde ! »

« C'est pas possible... »

« Hyaaah, qu'il est booo ! »

Ron et moi regardons autour de nous d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Hey. Harry, regarde! »

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

_M... Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

Il est debout, à l'entrée de la salle, négligemment accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte, son regard vif argent balayant les rangées d'élèves encore présents. Puis il regarde dans notre direction et aigue marine tombe sur menthe à l'eau. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer et avec un sourire sur les lèvres il se redresse, se dirigeant vers moi.

« Huh ? Il vient Harry, il vient ici ! » Me chuchote Ron. J'ai le regard baissé, faisant comme si cela ne me concernait pas le moins du monde, lorsque une paire de bottes richement stylisées entre dans mon champ de vision, s'arrêtant juste en face de mon bureau.

« Hey toi ! Tu m'entends très bien, alors réponds ! »

Sa voix est froide et emplie de mépris comme toujours et je sens la colère m'envahir. Me relevant à moitié, je m'exclame : « Je n'ai pas besoin de me laisser subir ça de ta part ! Je suis pas ton... » Mais je m'arrête en plein élan, déconcerté par ses prunelles mercurielles. Elles ne sont pas glacées, comme à son habitude, mais brillent d'un éclat étrange, que je ne leur connais pas. Nous restons ainsi, à nous dévisager, et je n'entends plus ni les murmures, ni les éclats de voix qui nous entourent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Je suis venu pour te rendre ça. Tends ta main. » Sans m'en rendre compte je fais comme il me dit et il laisse tomber quelque chose dans ma paume.

« Une bague.. ? » Je la porte à hauteur de mes yeux et la détaille. Elle est argentée, représentant un petit dragon aux airs menaçants, les ailes déployées qui, une fois la bague mise au doigt, en font tout le tour. Mais ce qui attire mon attention sont les deux petites émeraudes en guise de yeux. Comme la mienne...

« On a du les échanger au lavabo. Tu as pris la mienne, non ? »

Sa voix me tire de mon inertie.

« Ma bague ? Alors ça veut dire que toi et moi on a les mêmes bagues ? »

« Je ne m'en réjouis pas non plus Potter ! Dépêche et rend moi la mienne. »

Je suis sur le cul. Malfoy a la même bague que moi ? Je regarde les deux anneaux dans mes mains.

« C'est vrai... Celle la est à moi, je le vois au nombre de rayures. Je la porte tout le temps à mon majeur, pas étonnant qu'elle ne m'allait plus qu'à l'annulaire gauche maintenant ! » Je ne vois pas son regard s'agrandir de stupeur, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

« Je trouve cela vraiment émouvant, mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter un Gryffindor devenir sentimental. Ce n'est pas comme si le fait de porter une bague assortie à la _tienne _me fasse plaisir ! », crache t'il. « Mais une amie l'a faite spécialement pour moi et j'y tiens ! »

Ses paroles me blessent malgré moi et je lui rends sa bague.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tiens ! »

Il s'en empare et l'enfile sur son majeur droit. _Exactement comme moi..._ Puis il la porte à hauteur de son visage et de nouveau son regard me fait perdre contenance. Il regarde sa bague d'un air attendri et soulagé, expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

_Comment un simple regard peut-il à ce point changer une personne ?_

Dean, qui vient de faire son apparition, m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

« Hoooo ! Cette bague a une apparence tout à fait différente sur lui, Harry. Elle a l'air plus... classe. »

« Quoi ! » _Humpf ! Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà._ Je regarde Malfoy du coin de l'oeil. C'est vrai, elle est belle sur lui. Mais mieux vaut mourir que de l'avouer ! M'adressant de nouveau à lui, je dis :

« En tout cas bravo d'avoir remarqué qu'on les avait échangées. Ca ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. Je pensais que peut-être j'avais pris du poids... »

Le Serpentard me regarde d'un air ahurit.

« La plupart des personnes auraient remarquée à l'instant même où elles l'auraient essayée. Pff, penser avoir grossi en une demi-journée... Il semblerait que tu sois encore plus stupide que je le pensais. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Moi j'ai remarqué à l'instant même où j'ai voulu la mettre. »

Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver et je sens Ron se raidir à mes cotés. C'est vrai, lui aussi avait pensé que peut-être j'avais grossi. Malfoy ne semble pas se rendre compte de ma colère, car il poursuit.

« Pour toi elle était trop serrée, juste ? Moi elle m'était trop large. Par contre elle m'allait parfaitement à l'annulaire gauche. »

« À l'annulaire gauche... ? » _Comme moi..._

« Exact. En d'autres mots, une place où elle est carrément inutile. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je récupère la mienne. Je n'imagine même pas le rafût que ça causerait si je me mettais à la porter à l'annulaire. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est merdique d'être assorti à un gars. Surtout si c'est _toi_. »

« C…Comment? Pareil pour moi ! » Encore cette sensation étrange, comme si on enfermait mon coeur dans un étau trop serré.

Malfoy me sourit d'un air mauvais. « C'est mutuel alors. » Puis son regard se radoucit. « Mais, dis moi, cette bague, elle à plusieurs années, non ? »

Ma colère s'est de nouveau évanouie. Je regarde ma bague d'un air interrogateur.

« Euh, ouais... Je l'aime beaucoup, alors je la porte tout le temps. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle est tellement rayée que j'en ai été impressionné. On voit de suite que tu y tiens beaucoup. »

« Hum... euh... Oui... » _Qu'est ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup ?..._

Semblant juger la discussion close, il se détourne et part en direction de la porte, suscitant murmures et regards admiratifs sur son chemin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à travers la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Il contrôle les conversations. Il dit ce qu'il a à dire et puis s'en va... À la base, c'est lui qui a échangé nos bagues. Je serre la mienne dans mon poing.

_Tu aurais pu t'excuser avant de partir_... Pourquoi est-il toujours si hostile ? Quand il m'a prêté son mouchoir il était si gentil pourtant... _Pourquoi me détestes tu ?_

« HARRYYY ! » Une voix stridente me tire de mes pensées.

« Qu... Quoi ? » Je lève mon regard et m'aperçois que ce n'est autre que Sheena. Je sens Dean se raidir à mes cotés.

« Tu as la même bague que Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? » Fermant à demi les yeux en un sourire qui se voulait charmant, elle poursuivit :

« Dis moi où tu l'as achetée. Pleeaase... »

« Huh ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est assortie à celle de Malfoy pardi ! Je veux la même ! »

Tout d'un coup je me retrouve encerclé de filles radotantes.

« Hyaah ! C'est trop cooool ! Moi aussi, il m'en faut une absolument ! Hyaah ! »

« Viii ! Moi aussiii ! »

« Alors, quel magasin ? Quel magasin ? Dis moi!"

Je commence à reculer, submergé par les filles excitées.

« Je... peux pas. », je bredouille.

« QUOI ! Pourquoi pas ? », S'exclament-elles en coeur.

« Désolé, mais je m'en rappelle pas. Et puis même, je n'aime pas trop l'idée que plusieurs personnes portent la même bague que moi. » Surtout si 'plusieurs personnes' voulait dire la moitié de l'école...

« Quoi ? Espèce d'égoïste ! »

« C'est une requête de femme ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu pourrais nous le dire si tu le voulais ! »

« Je sais ! Tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul ! »

« T'es qu'un égoïste ! »

« Méchant, méchant ! »

« Moi aussi je veux une bague assortie à celle de Dracooo ! »

« Ne sois pas si radin ! »

« Dis nous le magasin. »

« Ouais ! »

Elles commencent à se rapprocher, l'air menaçant et je sens que j'arrive au bout de ma patience. Non mais pour qui elles se prennent !

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI ! J'AI DIS QUE JE M'EN RAPELLAIS PLUS ! »

Et voilà, c'est sortit tout seul. Elles me regardent toutes d'un air indigné, puis me tournent le dos, une moue de mépris sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que l'histoire de la bague s'est propagée à travers toute l'école...

**OOMOo**

« Pfiouuu... »

« Tu as l'air stressé, Harry. »

« Et ça t'étonne ! Depuis qu'elles le savent, les filles n'arrêtent pas de me pourchasser à travers toute l'école pour me questionner sur cette bague de malheur. L'école toute entière ! Putain, je prie pour qu'elles abandonnent un jour... »

J'entends Ron soupirer.

« Et oui, voilà à quel point cette sale petite fouine bondissante est populaire. Tous des Zoophiles j'te dis ! » Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à son air sérieux et nous restons quelques instants silencieux.

« Le pire », reprend il, « c'est que selon Hermione, aucune fille ne savait qu'il portait une bague. »

« En effet, c'est étrange. Mais peut-être que d'habitude il la porte sous ses vêtements. Ou sinon il l'enlève tout simplement lorsqu'il y a du monde. »

« Quand on y pense comme ça, tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ? »

« Ron, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle ! Il est toujours bizarre ! Mais probablement tient-il beaucoup à sa bague lui aussi et ne voulant pas qu'on l'imite, il l'a gardée secrète. Il est quand même venu dans la tanière des lions pour la récupérer. »

Soudainement, Ron m'agrippe aux épaules, l'air horrifié.

« Je t'en supplie Harry, tout le monde sauf Hermione ! Ne la laisse pas porter une bague assortie à celle de Malfoy ! Je t'en supplie !» À nouveaux j'éclate de rire.

« T'inquiètes Ron, je ne me rappelle vraiment plus où je l'ai achetée. C'était lors de l'une de nos rares sorties à Londres, à Sirius et moi et on a fait tellement de petites boutiques que je suis dans l'incapacité totale de me rappeler laquelle de toutes c'était. »

« Huh ? Mais je croyais que c'était important pour toi. »

« C'est juste, mais... En fait, je l'ai déjà perdue une fois et puis d'un coup, elle est revenue... C'est après ça que je m'y suis vraiment attaché, avant même que Sirius ne meure... » Ma voix s'éteint et j'ai la gorge nouée. Ron semble le remarquer, car il change de sujet, ce dont je lui suis énormément reconnaissant.

« Donc tu veux dire que ta bague est la même que celle de Malfoy, mais que la signification est différente ? »

« Hum, oui, quelque chose dans le genre. Mais le fait qu'il y ait une si grande différence entre l'influence de sa bague et la mienne est quelque peu... déprimant. »

Ron affiche un sourire crispé et me tapote l'épaule. « Détrompe toi Rry, tu es tout aussi populaire que lui. Pourquoi crois tu que _toute _l'école soit après cette bague ? » Il soupire. « Il ne te reste qu'à tenir bon, jusqu'à ce que tout ça se soit calmé. »

**oOMOo**

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, Ginny. »

« C'est pas pour toi Harry, c'est pour Malfoy. »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi ce nom sort il de _ta_ bouche ? » Puis mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. « Oh non, ne me dis pas que toi aussi... »

« Oh non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est une amie de ma classe qui m'a demandé de lui faire passer ce cadeau ! »

Silence, le temps de raccorder un et un. « Tu veux dire par moi ! Ce truc ! À Malfoy ! » Ma voix part dans les aigues et Ginny me regarde d'un air étrange, mais je m'en fou complètement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Elle ! Me vendre à l'ennemi ! Dire que je la considérais comme ma petite soeur !

Devinant mes pensées, elle ramène ses mains devant elle et me sourit d'un air désolé. « Je sais, je suis désolé. Tu détestes ce gars, mais selon une rumeur, il n'accepte aucun cadeau, alors je me suis dis que si c'était toi qui lui emmenait, cela l'intriguerait tellement que peut-être il accepterait. Ou bien sinon qu'il serait tellement surpris qu'il resterait figé sur place, le temps que tu prennes la fuite ! Comme ça il ne pourrait pas te le rendre ! » Et en plus elle y croit ! Rien qu'à me l'imaginer j'ai des frissons. De quoi je vais avoir l'air, à lui fourrer un cadeau dans les bras et ensuite m'enfuir en courant ? Il va penser que... Oh mon Dieu, non ! « Hors de question ! »

« S'ilteuhplaiiit Harry! C'est elle qui a insisté ! Moi je lui ai juste glissé que toi et lui vous étiez de vielles connaissances. » Un sourire innocent étire ses traits, comme pour souligner ses dires. _Ce sourire..._

« Ginny... Tu ne te sens pas le moins du monde coupable, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se racle la gorge et détourne le regard, se découvrant une soudaine passion pour les rideaux de lit. « Hum... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux en prendre soin pour moi ? » Je m'apprête à lui dire ses quatre vérité, mais elle s'empresse de m'interrompre.

« Tu sais, je lui ai dis que tu refuserais sûrement ! Mais cette fille, elle a l'air vraiment amoureuse... Il y a une lettre à l'intérieur, donc je pense qu'il la contactera. Et pis même si tu pars en courant, il saura que ce n'est pas de toi ! »

Elle tu dis cela comme si c'étais l'argument du siècle, mais je ne me sens pas la force de la décevoir. Je soupire et tente une nouvelle tactique.

« Tu sais, il ne fera probablement que l'ignorer. Ce gars reçoit tant de cadeaux qu'il pourrait les vendre à profit. »

« Mmm, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas si cruel. On dit que pour chaque cadeau et chaque lettre qu'il reçoit, il décline poliment auprès de l'expéditeur. La plupart des gars les ignoreraient tout simplement et garderaient le cadeau. Tu trouves pas ça cruel toi ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui s'excuseraient alors qu'ils n'ont commis aucune faute. Tu comprends Harry ? »

Non, je ne comprends rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que jamais je n'aurais attendue une telle attitude de la part de Malfoy. Encore une facette de lui que je ne connais pas...

« Alors, marché conclu ? Promis ? », me demande la rouquine, me tendant son petit doigt. Sans savoir pourquoi je lui tends le mien en retour et elle le serre, le visage fendu par un large sourire. _Urrrgh, pourquoi je ne peux jamais rien lui refuser... !_

**oOMOo**

« Mais je t'aime Draco ! Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ? »

« Désolé, mais je ne peux retourner tes sentiments, qu'importe le nombre de fois que tu me demandes. Navré, Sheena, je suis sûr que tu comprends... »

Pas bien ! Pas bien du tout même ! Ceci n'est définitivement pas une bonne situation ! Arrgh, pourquoi est ce que j'ai suivi Malfoy comme ça aussi ? Maintenant que je me suis caché sous ce bureau, impossible de filer. La honte...

Je soupire. Tout ça parce que je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire dans une salle désaffectée du troisième étage après les cours. Sheena lui déclarant sa flamme... Heureusement que Dean n'a pas assisté à ça... Mais en écoutant cette conversation, même le rejet de Malfoy est sans éraflures... Sa voix tendre, son regard concerné et tout de même une attitude ferme qui ne laisse pas de place aux arguments. Je pense qu'il n'est pas populaire pour rien finalement... Zut !

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais, Potter ? » Le son de sa voix juste au dessus de mon bureau me tire subitement de mes pensées.

« ARRGH ! » Je tente de me relever dans un sursaut, mais une douleur lancinante me vrille le crâne. « Owwwww ! » Je retombe à terre en m'encerclant la tête d'un bras protecteur. _Putain de merde, qu'est ce que ça fait mal!_ J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais sous un bureau ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête est fendue en deux et je pose mon regard sur l'image vacillante de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy.. ? _Merde, il m'a découvert!_ Je regarde autour de moi d'un air affolé, m'assurant que Sheena est bien partie.

« La fille ? Elle est repartie. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais sous ce bureau, Potter ? Espionner les conversations des autres est l'un de tes passe-temps ou bien tu me suivais ? »

« N...N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ça... Euh, je... Je m'inquiétais... Pour Sheena ! Ouais, c'est ça ! »

« Tu t'inquiétais ? »

« Oui. C'est Dean, il est amoureux d'elle et il m'a demandé de la surveiller. »

Malfoy croise les bras et hausse un sourcil. _Zut, il me croit pas !_ Pourquoi suis-je un si piètre menteur ? De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant...

« Ce... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'assister à ça ! Et puis, tu as beau agir si posément, mais intérieurement je suis sûr que tu ne le regrettes pas le moins du monde ! T'es qu'un bloc de glace sans sentiments. »

Mes paroles semblent le mettre hors de lui, ses traits se défigurant par la colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Face à Sheena il n'a jamais fait un tel visage. Un regard sévère comme cela. Pourquoi est-ce toujours uniquement déstiné à moi ? A ces pensées, je sens à nouveau cet étau glacial se resserrer dans ma poitrine.

« Hey ! Pourquoi ce regard mélancolique ? » Me demande t-il. Est-ce moi, ou a-t-il vraiment l'air concerné ? Non, je l'imagine sûrement. Pourquoi serait-il inquiet pour moi, un garçon et son rival par dessus le marché ! Je sens la colère m'envahir.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas l'une de ces jolies filles qui te courent après et que ça casse ton image de porter la même bague que moi ! »

Son regard s'agrandit de surprise.

« Huh ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Rien ! Je m'en vais ! » Ceci dit je me détourne et m'apprête à quitter les lieux.

« Hey, attends ! » s'exclame t-il, me saisissant par le bras.

« LÂCHE MOI ! » Je m'arrache à son étreinte et mon regard s'accroche au sien. Je sens le battement de mon coeur s'accélérer. Il a de nouveau un des ces regards que je ne lui connais pas, mélange de surprise et de... douleur ? Mais il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparût, si bien que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas imaginé.

Lorsqu'il me parle, sa voix est insensible et glaciale.

« Ne me suis plus jamais. », me siffle t'il, les yeux plissés, lui donnant un air menaçant.

« C'est pas ça... Je t'ai dis que c'était pour Sheena. »

« Tu es un menteur lamentable, Potter. Va t'en. » De sa main il me repousse. Je le dévisage quelques instants, puis me détourne, le coeur lourd.

Les mots cruels, le regard haineux. Où est ce sourire captivant qu'il m'arrivait d'apercevoir dans les couloirs, sa gentillesse réservée uniquement à certaines personnes.

Je m'éloigne de lui et me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire.

La voix tendre, le regard concerné, rien de tout cela n'a jamais été dirigée vers moi.

Quand je pense à tout cela, je me sens étrangement triste...

**Ring I**

**End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Et voilaaa! Le premier des quatre chapitres que comportera cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même si il n'y avait pas de baisers torrides ou de sexe sauvage ! –rire-

Faites moi part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, tout est bienvenu ! (Sauf les : « T'es nulle, rentre chez toi ! »)

Sur ce, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite !

Mille kisous à tous et à toutes !

Lyn


	2. Ring II

**A/N:** Voici le deuxième chapitre, corrigé par ma jolie Sinelune que j'adore! Mici Lulune! fait calinou

Enjoy..

**Ring II**

Ceux qui me voient doivent sûrement me trouver étrange. Un sixième année se baladant un cadeau énorme emballé dans du papier à fleur sous le bras. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus suivi du regard qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je soupire. La première heure de récré est déjà passée et je n'ai toujours pas tenu ma promesse. Mais l'idée que tout le monde puisse penser que j'amène un cadeau d'anniversaire à Draco Malfoy me rend malade. J'en ai déjà les mains moites et des frissons dans le ventre.

Je me demande bien ce qui a pu traverser l'esprit de Ginny. Comme s'il allait l'accepter si c'était moi qui le lui remettais ! Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu il n'y a eu que rivalité, mépris et haine entre nous.. Malfoy, le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard ! Moi il ne me réserve que froideur, insensibilité et dédain. _Va laver ta sale face ailleurs ! Espionner les conversations des autres est l'un de tes passe-temps ?_

Et cette douleur au sein de ma poitrine que je ne comprends pas... J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça…

Mais bon, d'abord il faut que je tienne la promesse que j'ai faite, après tout j'ai accepté. Je regarde le cadeau dans mes bras et je soupire encore. Je n'ai qu'à le lui remettre et m'en aller juste après. Ensuite je n'aurai plus jamais à le revoir.

Décidé, je me dirige vers sa salle de classe et demande à un garçon à la peau basanée si Draco Malfoy est là. Il me sourit et répond d'un air aimable.

« Dray ? Oui il est là, juste une seconde. »

Sa gentillesse m'étonne. Peut-être que les Serpentards ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais qu'on le dit…

Il s'éloigne de moi et se dirige vers Draco, assit tout au fond de la salle. Se penchant vers lui, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Immédiatement, Malfoy tourne son regard vers moi et je commence à devenir nerveux. _Merlin, dans qu'elle galère me suis-je encore embarqué ?_

Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers moi d'un pas félin, son air sûr de lui ne faisant qu'accroître ma nervosité. Il s'arrête juste en face de moi et me fixe de ses yeux vifs argent.

« Encore toi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois ? »

« Je… peux pas parler ici… Suis moi. »

**oOMOo**

« Bien bien, le grandiose porteur de présents. Cet emballage floral est d'une jolie touche féminine, étrangement cela te va à merveille. »

« Qu .. Quoi ! » Je me sens rougir sous l'humiliation.

«Ça fait un bon moment que tu te trimballes avec ça, non ? Tu as des passe-temps bien étranges… »

« Je… Tu… N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste… ! »

« Qu'importe. Il y a quelqu'un à Serpentard qui te plaît ? Tu veux que je lui remette pour toi ? »

« Huh ? Tu veux m'aider maintenant ? »

« T'as pas entendu ? Je suis un gars _gentil_. Tu connais pas ma réputation ? »

Je lâche un rire moqueur. « J'ai laissé tomber le jour même où je t'ai rencontré. »

Et pourtant ce rire sonne faux._ J'aimerais vraiment n'en avoir rien à faire, oublier que le garçon en face de moi, me dévisageant de ses yeux froids, est aimable envers tous sauf moi._

A nouveau ce sentiment étrange. _J'aimerais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré !_ Je prend mon courage à deux mains et lui fourre le cadeau dans les bras.

« Tiens ! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire alors accepte le avec reconnaissance. » J'ai tellement honte que je n'ose même pas le regarder. Sûrement va-t-il me rire au nez d'un air arrogant et le piétiner devant mes yeux.

Mais son ton est tout sauf arrogant.

« Quoi… Pour moi… ? » Surpris, je lève le regard et mon cœur manque un battement. Une expression si innocente, si pure. Tout le contraire de son masque habituel. Il doit pourtant être habitué à recevoir des cadeaux. Est-il toujours si surpris ? C'est presque comme s'il n'osait pas montrer sa joie face à ce geste inattendu. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel…

Il fixe le cadeau de cet air inhabituel et le silence commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'enfouis mes mains dans les poches et reprend la parole.

« Umm… Il y a une lettre à l'intérieur, alors réponds rapidement, d'accord ? »

Maintenant c'est moi qu'il dévisage avec cet air surpris et je me sens encore plus incommodé.

« Une lettre ? Je ne savais pas que c'était dans ton genre... »

« Pose pas de questions ! Lis la et c'est tout. Je ne fais que… »

« D'accord. Je n'ai qu'à la lire, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais… Tout juste… »

C'est étrange, je commence à me sentir comme si c'était de moi que venait ce cadeau... _Moi ? Le cadeau ?_

« Oh ! A… Attend ! Ce n'est pas de moi ! Ne va pas penser n'importe quoi ! On m'a juste demandé de te le faire passer, une fille dans la classe à Ginny, alors… »

« Oh, je vois… Toi, sais-tu quand est mon anniversaire ?

« Huit… Huit janvier. »

Lentement il hoche la tête. « Tant mieux pour toi. »

Son expression… Elle est déjà revenue à la normale. Ses yeux semblent encore plus glacials qu'à l'accoutumée, plus aucune trace de douceur et de sérénité.

Il commence à s'approcher de moi, me faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce que je sois acculé contre le mur, sans aucune échappatoire. Il s'approche encore et place sa main à droite de mon visage, contre le mur. Nos corps sont si proches que je sens sa chaleur, nos visages sont à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son regard et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. _Il est près, beaucoup trop près…_

_« _Merci pour la livraison », me souffle-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. « Tu est vraiment un martyr. Gaspiller ta pause déjeuner à jouer le livreur pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas. Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer. »

« Quoi ! C'est juste que je l'ai promis à Ginny… »

« Et si c'était elle ? »

« Comment... ? »

« Si c'était elle qui voulait me donner ce cadeau, disant '_c'est pour une amie'_, alors qu'en réalité c'est elle qui est amoureuse de moi ? »

Ses paroles me mettent hors de moi. _Mais pour qui il se prend ? _

Il semble le remarquer, car il me sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le complexe du grand frère, Potty ? »

« Ta gueule ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Si pas comme ça, comment alors ? » Il détourne son regard, semblant réfléchir. « Que penses tu de… _Harry_ ? »

Il prononce mon prénom d'une telle façon que je sens tout mon corps frémir. Personne, personne n'a jamais prononcé mon nom ainsi.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et il s'approche davantage encore, son corps frôlant le mien, me faisant frissonner. Incapable de réagir, je détourne mon visage et le laisse faire.

Se penchant vers moi, il rapproche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« _Harry… »,_ me murmure-t-il encore, et je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, tant il bat vite. Son corps est à présent pressé contre le mien et sans m'en rendre compte je ferme les yeux, incapable de le repousser.

Sa respiration est rapide et saccadée et je sens tout mon corps tendu vers lui, parcouru d'une chaleur intense, inhabituelle._ Pourquoi… ? Tout ce qu'il a fait est dire mon nom. Pourquoi mon corps est-il si chaud ?_

Je le sens bouger et bientôt je perçois sa main sur mon visage. Doucement il m'effleure le menton et me tourne jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse face, son souffle chaud à présent sur mes lèvres.

Ce contact me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je le repousse violemment, ignorant la plainte silencieuse de mon corps.

« V... VA T'EN ! », je lui hurle et je le vois reculer d'un pas, haussant un sourcil, son masque habituel cachant à nouveau la moindre de ses émotions.

« Quoi ? Tout ce que j'ai fait est dire ton nom. »

Je me sens rougir furieusement et me déteste d'avoir la voix tremblante.

« A… A l'instant, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? »

« Tu t'es soudainement crispé. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir. Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais t'embrasser ? » Son ton est moqueur et sarcastique et je me sens rougir davantage.

« Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça… »

« Pourquoi rougis tu alors ? Où est passée toute ton attitude habituellement si fière,Harry ? », me demande t-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Ne… Ne deviens pas familier ! »

Je le vois soupirer. « Tu te plains trop et puis c'est toi qui es familier avec un gars de mon statut. Jusque la…. » Il me fourre le cadeau que je viens de lui remettre dans les bras et se détourne, s'apprêtant à regagner l'intérieur.

« H…Hey ! Mais… ! » Il s'arrête et me dévisage par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? Désolé, mais ce cadeau est moche, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Ramène le à l'expéditeur. »

« Je peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'acceptes donc jamais de cadeaux ? De qui que ce soit ? »

« Eh bien… Il est vrai que je joue parfois les favoris. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ! » A nouveau ce regard étrange.

« Parce que c'est _toi_ qui me l'a apporté. » Ceci dit il se détourne complètement et regagne l'intérieur, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement l'accepter ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Ou bien me déteste-il vraiment à ce point… C'est bien ce qu'il a dit non, qu'il ne l'acceptait pas parce que c'est moi qui le lui ai remis ?

Je soupire et serre le cadeau dans mes bras, tentant d'ignorer la douleur que ces pensées entraînent en moi.

« … Ginny va me tuer… »

**oOMOo**

« Oooohhh ! J'y crois pas ! Harry, mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ! J'ai complètement perdu la face ! »

« Je… »

« Tu as toujours été comme ça Harry. Il y a ce coté froid chez toi, tu sais ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ça ! »

« TOUT ! Même avec Cho tu as soudainement rompu, disant que tu n'étais pas sûr de tes sentiments. Je parie que tu n'as jamais vraiment été amoureux. C'est pas pour ça que tu es tellement indifférent ! »

« Ginny, ce gars… Il n'est pas comme tout le monde se l'imagine, tu sais ? »

Croisant les bras, elle détourne son visage, l'air boudé. « Un homme qui ne laisse personne avoir des fantaisies sur lui n'est pas un homme du tout ! »

Je soupire. « Ok, ok, tout est de ma faute. » Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, un air pensif s'étant insinué sur ses traits. Tapotant ses lèvres de son index, elle reprend lentement.

« Je hais d'avoir à le dire mais… crois tu vraiment que Malfoy te déteste ? C'est ce que je me demande après avoir entendu tout ça. »

« … … »

« Peut-être qu'en fait… Peut-être qu'en fait il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Harry ? »

**oOMOo**

C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. Et le fait que tout le monde se taise quand je passe, pour ensuite reprendre en chuchotant comme tout un essaim d'abeilles ne fait qu'accroître ce sentiment.

_Je m'en doutais, la rumeur s'est déjà propagée... Merde !_ Enervé, je me dirige vers mon bureau, tout au fond de la classe, sentant le regard de tous les autres Gryffindors peser sur mon dos.

« Hey Harry ! » Relevant quelque peu la tête, je vois Ron se diriger vers moi d'un pas pressé. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprête à parler je lève la main, coupant cour à tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Stop Ron, ne dis rien ! Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai bel et bien emmené un cadeau à Draco Malfoy ! Et c'est vrai aussi que je suis la première personne de l'histoire à me l'être fait rebalancer dans la gueule ! »

« Huh ? Tout ça est arrivé... ? »

Surpris, je relève la tête. « Q…Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ça que tu voulais me parler ?»

« Eh ben non, mais ça concerne bien Mafoy. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ? » _Zut, je me suis vendu tout seul !_

_« _T'occupes, c'est pas important. Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

Heureusement que Ron est facile à distraire car il n'insiste pas, trop impatient de me raconter sa super nouvelle.

« Tout à l'heure, il y a à peu près 20 minutes, il est venu ici. »

« Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à régler avec une fille dans l'année à Ginny, alors il m'a demandé dans qu'elle année elle était, avec cet air vraiiiiment sérieux sur le visage. C'était presque comme s'il était venu exprès aussi tôt, sachant que tu ne serais pas encore là. »

L'air rembruni, je lâche d'un ton fâcheux. « Normal, vous ne m'avez pas levé… »

« On t'a entendu jurer la moitié de la nuit, on a juste voulu te laisser en paix. Mais dis moi… Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec ce mystérieux cadeau qu'il a refusé ? Huhuhu. » Ça a vraiment l'air de le faire marrer, à rigoler comme une baleine. Quel con ! Mais son expression redevient soudainement sérieuse.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai entendu une nouvelle rumeur, disant que la fouine avait même des admirateurs mâles à présent... » Prenant son menton entre deux doigts, il poursuit de son ton très sérieux. « Ohhh, alors _celle-la_ te concerne..! »

« Ne sois pas si facilement convaincu ! Ne le comprends pas mal, c'est juste… »

Mais une voix dans mon dos m'interrompt, Dean ayant fait son apparition à nos cotés, un sourire idiot sur le visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, cette rumeur va disparaître bien vite, surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. Et puis de toute façon, l'histoire de Malfoy demandant des informations sur une fille en quatrième année a dû faire le tour de l'école à présent. Tout le monde va penser qu'il s'intéresse à elle et toute cette histoire de bagues assorties et de cadeau refusé va être jetée aux oubliettes ! », conclu-t-il d'une note joviale.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Dean, tu sembles bien heureux aujourd'hui… Laisse moi deviner. Si Malfoy se découvre une passion amoureuse, ce sera parfait pour toi… Parce que comme ça tu pourras repartir en chasse après Sheena, n'est ce pas ? »

« Hehehehe, l'arrivée de l'amour est proche, le printemps arrive ! » chantonna t-il, avant de s'éloigner en dansottant.

**oOMOo**

C'est bien ma veine. Après une nuit aussi pourrie, voila que je me retrouve à faire le larbin de ce somnifère de professeur Binns. Et Ron ce salopiau ! Toujours une excuse pour se défiler ! Voila que je me retrouve seul à fusiller du regard cette satanée rangée de livres sur cette satanée étagère satanément trop haute pour que je puisse l'atteindre ! Raahh, m'énerve ! Pourquoi je suis sorti si petit ? Et puis comment je suis supposé porter tous ces livres jusqu'à la salle de cours ? En plus c'est ceux à la reliure mega épaisse.

Je soupire. C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance. Et en plus de ça l'escabeau est pété. Bon, de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, va falloir escalader.

Attrapant le bord de l'étagère la plus haute que je puisse saisir, je commence à me hisser vers le haut. _J'espère juste que Mme Pince ne va pas me voir…_

Mais alors que j'ai presque atteint l'étagère visée, une voix familière me fait sursauter. « Lequel ? » Sous l'effet de la surprise je lâche prise et avec horreur je me sens basculer vers l'arrière.

Je ferme les yeux et me prépare au choc qui ne va sûrement pas tarder. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, je ne retombe pas durement au sol, mais me fais rattraper par deux bras puissants encerclant ma taille et m'attirant contre un buste large et musclé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques idiot ? »

Surpris j'ouvre les yeux, pour les plonger dans deux iris mercuriels. Je sens mon cœur faire un bon, avant de me dégager brusquement, les joues brûlantes. _Oh non, j'espère que je n'ai pas rougi…_

« Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. » Croisant les bras il me toise du regard. « C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un tenter d'escalader les étagères… »

« Je… Merci de m'avoir rattrapé... » J'ai l'impression que ces paroles me brûlent la langue. C'est pas tous les jours que je remercie Malfoy….

Mais au lieu de s'en amuser, il accepte mes remerciements sans remarque déplacée. Je sens son regard posé sur moi et je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que sa voix grave brise le silence.

« Alors, c'est lequel ? »

« Huh ? »

« Dis moi de quels livres tu as besoin et je les attrape pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te fou… »

« Tu as dû réaliser que tu es trop petit pour y arriver tout seul, non ? Et l'escabeau est cassé. » T_ouché !_

A contrecœur je lui passe le petit papier avec les références et il commence à me faire donner les livres.

« On a lu les mêmes la semaine dernière. Professeur Binns n'est ce pas ? »

En guise de réponse je hoche la tête.

« Dis… Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi aujourd'hui… ? »

Ma question semble le surprendre, ou plus que ça, le mettre mal à l'aise, car il détourne le regard, semblant réfléchir à une réponse.

« Il se trouve que je me trouvais ici et que je savais également que l'escabeau est cassé. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai vu un nain escalader une étagère, alors je me suis senti obligé de l'aider. »

_Peut-être bien, mais…_ « Tu aurais pu tout simplement m'ignorer… »

A nouveau ce regard surpris. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu es irresponsable. Si les livres ne sont pas là, la classe entière souffre. »

« … »

Ce visage… Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Même si ce n'était que par hasard, le fait de devoir m'aider a sûrement dû le déranger. Mais si il n'avait vraiment été qu'un sale con, qu'importe la raison, il m'aurait tout simplement ignoré et tracé sa route. Peut-être… peut-être que sa haine envers moi est tout simplement de l'entêtement.

Maintenant que j'y pense, cette expression, c'est la même que lorsque je lui ai donné le cadeau. Tout comme maintenant, ses vraies émotions sont affichées sur son visage et il semblait troublé de ne pouvoir les cacher. Je me demande quelle en est la raison. _Est-ce… moi ? Non, impossible. Mais… _Peut-être suis-je complètement à l'ouest, mais… Peut-être ne me déteste t-il pas tellement après tout. Peut-être a-t-il montré ses émotions parce qu'il pensait que le cadeau venait de moi. Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors… _Peut-être qu'en fait il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Harry ?_

Mais même si je voulais confirmer cette pensée, il ne me répondrait probablement pas. Il me dévisagerait simplement de ses yeux cruels.

« Voila, c'est le dernier. »

Je regarde le tas de livres à mes pieds. Il y en a au moins 25 ! Comment je suis sensé porter ça !

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Huh, sérieusement ? »

Un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres il me dévisage par-dessus son épaule. « Si tu inclines ta tête et me demandes gentiment. »

**oOMOo**

« Je meurs de faim. Tu veux pas qu'on aille vite fait se chercher quelque chose aux cuisines avant de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune ? »

Quel estomac sur pattes celui la ! Mais comme à sa sœur je n'ai jamais rien pu lui refuser.

« Okay, mais avant…. »

Une horde de filles déchaînées me coupe en pleine parole, nous bousculant en se dirigeant vers la sortie principale du château. Surprit, Ron interpelle l'une d'entre elle.

« Hey, Lavender, c'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage ? »

S'arrêtant en pleine course, la jeune fille rejette d'un geste nonchalant ses longs cheveux bruns vers l'arrière.

« Vous êtes pas au courant ? Le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle vient de commencer ! »

« Tout ce grabuge pour un match des Serpentards ? »

« Bien sûr, Draco y participe ! » Ceci dit elle fit volte-face et repartit en courant, Parvati Patil l'attendant non loin de là, la pressant d'un signe de la main.

Ron les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles eussent disparût au détour du couloir, puis il reprit la parole.

« Hum… Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? On va faire un tour au stade ? »

« Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu détestais Malfoy ? »

« C'est juste, mais… tu as l'air de vouloir y aller Harry. »

**oOMOo**

« Woah, regarde tout ce monde ! On dirait que tout Poudlard s'est réunit ! »

« Toutes les filles plutôt, non ? »

« Regarde, les Serpentards mènent ! On sait déjà qui sera notre prochain adversaire. »

Ron continua ainsi, critiquant la manière de jouer malhonnête des Serpentards, établissant des théories sur les coups à venir. Mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille.

Toute mon attention était rivée sur un certain joueur couleur vert et argent, volant loin au dessus du reste de son équipe. Il effectuait de larges cercles au dessus du terrain de jeux, entrecoupés de looping et de bluffs les uns plus dangereux que les autres, narguant son adversaire qui avait bien du mal à le suivre. A chacune de ses manœuvres la foule s'exclamait. _A croire qu'ils ne sont venus que pour lui…_

Mais je devais bien l'admettre, même inconsciemment et en plein match, Malfoy irradiait d'assurance. Je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, mais je mourrais d'envie d'empoigner mon balai et d'être à la place de son adversaire Serdaigle.

Une nouvelle feinte. Cette fois il a rasé les tribunes où nous sommes assis, Ron et moi.

« Hey Harry, t'as vu ça ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Malfoy t'a vu. Il t'a regardé et donné un petit sourire. Non mais qu'elle confiance en lui, j'y crois pas. Et en pleine feinte en plus ! »

_Sérieusement..? _Qu'il pense que je suis venu pour l'encourager me dérange quelque peu. Probablement va-t-il de nouveau me provoquer avec ce regard arrogant.

Je soupire, suivant la petite silhouette du regard. Dire que ce Draco là est le Draco Malfoy que tout le monde connaît. Alors pourquoi prend il toujours cette attitude hostile envers moi ?

Hier, dans la bibliothèque, j'ai eu l'impression d'apercevoir un peu de sa véritable nature, mais maintenant, à cette distance, je suis de nouveau incertain.

Le riche, calme et sérieux étudiant… Le mauvais, arrogant et dédaigneux fils à papa… Il ne montre jamais son véritable visage… Quel est le _vrai_ Draco Malfoy... ?

« OUIII ! Encore un but ! » La voix stridente de Ron juste à coté de moi me fait sursauter violemment. Il va me crever les tympans ce con à hurler comme une baleine.

« Allez, plus que le vif d'or et c'est plié ! » s'exclame t'il, brandissant son poing en l'air, ignorant les regards méprisants lui étant destinés. _Eh bien, il doit être à fond dedans pour encourager les Serpentards…_

Comme pour répondre à ses encouragements, Draco se plaqua soudainement tout contre le manche de son balai et piqua une accélération droit vers l'une des tribunes, suscitant des myriades d'exclamations. Il s'approchait des constructions de bois à une allure terrifiante et c'est la que je vis le vif d'or, minuscule boule doré voletant juste au dessus de l'épaule droite du professeur Snape. Celui ci commença à faire de grands yeux en voyant son élève préféré se diriger droit sur lui à toute allure et c'est le moment que choisi le vif d'or pour s'élever, s'éloignant des tribunes à tir d'aile. Draco redressa son balai au dernier moment, frôlant les cheveux du maître de potion (qui ne bougèrent pas de place tant ils étaient gras) et, une main entourant fermement son balai, tendit l'autre devant lui, se saisissant sans difficulté de la petite boule frémissante.

Le jeu était terminé avant que quiconque ne le réalise et Draco quitta le terrain avant même que les applaudissements n'aient commencés.

« Huh ? mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Ron, pantois. « Il vient juste de faire gagner son équipe et il reste même pas pour qu'on lui jette des fleurs. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre Harry ? Hey Harry, mais où tu vas ! »

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, entouré d'un brouhaha énorme alors que je me dirige vers les escaliers en courant.

**oOMOo**

Au bout de dix minutes à courir en rond dans le parc de l'école, je m'arrête, à bout de souffle. Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? Il n'a pas pu disparaître.

« Où es tu ? », je murmure en fermant les yeux, savourant la légère brise qui me parcourt les cheveux.

C'est alors que j'entends un bruissement derrière moi et lentement j'ouvre les yeux.

« C'est moi que tu cherches.. ? »

**TBC. **

**A/N :** Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Perso, je crois que ce chapounet est mon préféré ! Quoique… le prochain n'est pas mal non plus et celui d'après idem ! lol

Va falloir attendre un peu avant de savoir comment tout ça va finir.

Jusqu'à là, kisous à tous

Lyn

**RAR des anonymes:**

**yohina: **Salut toi! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise aussi -sautille- J'espère que la scène du cadeau ta plu (moi oui) et que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! -bisouille-

**Narcissss:** Lol, merci pour ta review! Et la voici la suite, pas la peine de s'affoler -rire- J'espère que ça ta plu. Kisous

**shannara : **Wow, je suis ravie que mon Draco plaise autant –dansotte- Ca me fait super plaisir ! Et je suis contente aussi que l'idée des bagues te plaise, surtout que cette histoire n'est pas encore fini. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous

**pierrôt d'a** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! kiss


	3. Ring III

**Beta : **Ma super Kaly Nigellus aux yeux de Lynx qui n'a pas peur de me savonner! Je t'adoore ma pupuce !

**A/N: **Voici donc déjà l'avant dernier chapounet de cette fic… sniouf… C'est que ça passe vraiment vite ! Mais je dois dire que je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'elle ai plue à tant de gens, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout –fait bisous à tout le monde-

C'est pour quoi je vous ai fait un ptit cadeau (mais tout chtit). Faudra lire la note d'auteur à la fin –sourire-

Sur ce, enjoy…

**Ring III**

Lentement, j'entends un bruit de pas s'approcher, faisant crisser l'herbe gelée derrière moi. Je suis tellement surpris que je n'ose plus bouger, paralysé par ma propre bêtise.

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de venir là ? Je pensais ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec lui et pourtant, lorsqu'il a quitté le terrain, je l'ai suivi sans même réfléchir. Quel idiot je fais…

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de moi et je frissonne. Si je me tourne, me regardera-t-il à nouveau de ses yeux glacés ?

« J'avais raison. » Sa voix me tire subitement de mes pensées. « Je savais que tu me suivrais. » Disant cela il pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule, alors que je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Frissonnant, je ferme les yeux. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?_

« Tu es venu en courant n'est ce pas ? Quel idiot...»

Je sens mon cœur se serrer malgré moi et je me retourne pour lui faire face, m'arrachant à sa poigne. Mais son regard me coupe net, faisant mourir les mots dans ma gorge. Il me sourit, un sourire tendre, un sourire que je n'aurai jamais cru me voir adressé.

« Malfoy… »

« Ton lacet, il est défait. »

Interloqué, je regarde à mes pieds. Effectivement, mon lacet gauche est défait. M'accroupissant pour le refaire, je me maudis intérieurement. C'est tellement évident que je lui ai couru après... Toujours grommelant, je le vois s'accroupir à coté de moi, sa robe de Quidditch vert sapin s'étalant autour de lui tel un voile d'eau sombre. Il laisse errer son regard acier sur le terrain de jeux, les drapeaux multicolores se découpant sur le ciel gris blanc, annonciateur de neige. Doucement il reprend la parole.

« Les autres doivent être en train de faire la fête dans les vestiaires. »

« Tu ne m'auras pas, Malfoy. Tu avais prévu de quitter le terrain, n'est ce pas ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Le jeu. Pourquoi es tu si inconsidéré. Ils ont gagné grâce à toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudraient fêter ça avec toi. »

Posant son menton sur sa main, il fixe son regard sur la berge du lac, observant le clapotis calme et constant de l'eau.

« Je m'ennuyais. »

« Pardon ? Tu crois pouvoir me berner si facilement ? » Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres et la tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite, il me regarde de ses yeux argent. « Et puis je savais que tu viendrais après moi. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'étonnement et je me sens rougir malgré moi.

« Comment.. ? »

Mais un bruit de foule déchaînée nous interrompt, alors qu'il me sourit toujours de cet air taquin.

« On dirait qu'ils rentrent. » Regardant dans la même direction que lui, je vois des dizaines de petites silhouettes encapuchonnées se déverser hors du stade, gesticulant et parlant à tue-tête. Soupirant, Malfoy se relève, et alors que je fais de même, son regard se pose à nouveau sur mes chaussures. « Elles sont bien. »

Je reste interdit fasse à ce compliment inattendu, complètement abasourdit d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Draco Malfoy, fils à papa pédant et obnubilé par sa propre personne. Bien sûr que je suis fier de mes chaussures, ce sont Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville qui me les ont offertes noël dernier, disant que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Mais je n'aurai _jamais_ cru qu'elles plairaient à Malfoy.

« Fine et raffiné, elles contrastent ta personnalité à merveille. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? »

« Que tu es rude et non raffiné. » Ses paroles ont beau me mettre hors de moi, je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de revenir à nos bagues, au fait qu'elles soient si différentes par rapport à qui les portes. Ravalant ma colère je me contente de lui jeter un regard haineux.

« Et ça c'est une réponse bien prévisible ! » rajouta t'il en riant, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nonchalant, ramenant ses mèches pâles vers l'arrière. Mon regard se fixe alors sur son majeur, ou je m'attendais à voir briller le petit dragon. Mais il est vide et sans savoir pourquoi cette découverte m'attriste. La mienne est toujours sur mon majeur, alors qu'a-t-il fait de la sienne ? _Ah oui, Ron l'a dit, probablement ne la porte t'il pas toujours au doigt… _Mais quand même, la vue de son doigt sans bague me fait un effet bizarre. Et pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui déteste avoir la même chose que quelqu'un d'autre, ceci est un changement monumental. Je ne comprends pas comment une simple bague peut me mettre dans cet état.

« Quoi ? La bague ? Je l'ai enlevé pour le match. », me dit soudainement le blond, agitant sa main droite devant mes yeux. « Trop bête pour toi que je ne l'ai pas perdue hein ? »

« Non, je… »

« J'ai pu le déduire rien que par la façon dont tu regardais ma main. T'es si facile à cerner. Heureusement je ne suis pas stupide au point de la perdre à nouveau. »

« … Alors je suis stupide. »

« Hein ? »

« Je l'ai déjà perdue. »

Les doigts de Malfoy cessent de bouger et il me fait signe de continuer. Décontenancé, je poursuis mon récit, faisant attention à ce que je dis, pour ne pas lui donner de quoi se foutre de moi. Mais aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, Malfoy pencha sa tête d'un air sérieux et écouta mon histoire.

« C'était un ou deux mois après que je l'ai achetée. La même chose. J'ai perdu la bague à l'école. Je l'ai enlevée pour me laver les mains comme la dernière fois et puis je l'ai oubliée. A l'époque je n'y tenais pas encore autant, alors je l'ai abandonnée plutôt facilement... Mais une semaine après, elle est réapparut. »

« Réapparut ? »

« Ouais. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais un matin je l'ai retrouvée sur mon bureau. C'était presque comme si la bague m'était revenue d'elle-même et ça m'a… ému. »

« Je vois… »

« Depuis, j'en prend soin. Ne serais tu pas heureux de retrouver quelque chose que tu avais déjà abandonné ? Quand je regarde cette bague, ça me rappelle ce sentiment… »

Je m'interromps d'un coup, me rendant compte à quel point je suis ridicule. Je rougis et me tais. _Etait ce enfantin..? _Je frissonne de dégoût, m'attendant à une remarque cinglante de sa part.

Mais celui-ci répéta doucement, « Quelque chose que j'ai déjà abandonné… Oui, je pense que ça me rendrait heureux. »

« Quoi… »

« Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi qu'on ait le même design toi et moi. Cette bague est mille fois plus belle sur moi ! »

« Malfoy, comment oses-tu… »

« C'est Mr. Malfoy pour toi, Harry. Contrairement à ton apparence, ta personnalité n'est vraiment pas mignonne du tout. »

« Mignon… ! Ne dis pas mignon ! Ca me fait frémir d'horreur ! Et puis de toute façon, tu… »

« J'ai dis _pas_ mignon. Arrête de parler et écoute. »

Plus je m'envenime, plus Malfoy devient provocant. Ca avait bien marché pourtant, mais finalement Malfoy se comporte comme si tout cela n'était qu'une grosse plaisanterie. Je l'ai suivi parce que je m'inquiétais, mais à présent il doit une fois de plus penser que je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Enervé je lui dis : « Ecoute moi bien, je n'enlèverai plus jamais cette bague ! Ce qui signifie que je ne la perdais plus ! Je suis plus attaché à cette bague que tu ne le seras jamais, alors je prie chaque jour pour que tu t'en lasses ! Et le fait que toi et moi ayons le même design me fout vraiment les nerfs ! Ca me donne envi de vomir. »

_Non. Non..._ _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_ Mais si je ne réagis pas ainsi, j'ai peur qu'il ne découvre que j'ai eu comme l'impression d'avoir perdue mon autre moitié.

Alors que le silence s'installe entre nous, je me rends compte à quel point le ciel est devenu sombre. Le flot de silhouettes a depuis longtemps cessé et nous sommes les seuls à être encore dehors, dans le froid nocturne. Sachant cela, je me sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. » dis-je soudainement. Je me détourne et me dépêche à regagner l'intérieur, mais une poigne ferme m'attrape le bras et me tire en arrière.

« M-Malfoy… ? »

Surpris, j'essaye de m'en défaire, mais il me retient fermement par le poignet. Sa main se resserre davantage encore, d'une force que je ne lui aurai attribuée et je suis incapable de bouger.

« Malfoy… Que.. ? » Mais son regard acerbe m'interrompt, fixé sur mon majeur. Celui ou repose la bague que lui même a enlevée.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ! » je lui hurle, le cœur cognant contre ma poitrine. Pour toute réponse il rapproche davantage mon poignet de soi, puis fait lentement glisser son regard de ma main à mes yeux, ou il reste rivé quelques instants.

« Tu ne veux tout simplement pas te taire, » murmure t'il d'une voix basse, me dévisageant à travers le voile épais de ses cils, rapprochant ses lèvres de ma bague.

Tout ce passe tellement vite, que le moment où je me rends compte de ce qu'il fait, ma main est déjà libérée.

« Bien fait pour toi, » me dit il alors, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air salace, me souriant malicieusement. Mais je suis trop médusé pour réagir, incapable d'opprimer les sentiments qui viennent juste de naître en moi. Ma main droite tremble toujours un peu, comme pour prouver que ce baiser était bien réel.

Le sourire disparaît de ses lèvres et Malfoy observe mon état stupéfait pendant quelques instants. Puis, soupirant presque imperceptiblement, il se détourne sans un mot de plus et se dirige vers les grandes portes d'entrée, me laissant seul dans l'obscurité.

Je reste planté là, dans le froid, à fixer l'endroit où il vient de disparaître, revoyant sans cesse ce bout de langue rose lécher lascivement une paire de lèvres délicatement ourlées.

_Espèce de sale con… Tu ne fais que te foutre de moi, une fois de plus…_ Quand j'y repense, il a toujours été comme cela. Il dit ce qu'il a envi de dire, fait ce qu'il a envi de faire, me laisse pantois puis disparaît !

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire 'Bien fait pour toi' ? Pourquoi… ferait il ça…» je murmure pour moi-même en regardant ma bague d'un air absent, revoyant ses lèvres se presser dessus. Je frissonne. Je lui ai dis qu'avoir la même bague que lui me foutait les nerfs, probablement n'est-ce pas différent pour lui. Surtout que_ j'en_ suis le propriétaire. _Peut-être_, Ginny avait dit innocemment, _peut-être te déteste-t-il vraiment, Harry ? _

Serrant mon poing toujours tremblant, je reste debout dans la pénombre, alors que les premiers flocons de neige commencent à tomber.

**oOMOo**

Les prochains jours furent une vraie torture pour Ron et moi. La rumeur de Malfoy 'demandant la classe d'une fille dans l'année à Ginny' s'était transformée en 'Malfoy sort avec une fille de l'année à Ginny' et avait fait tout le tour de notre année. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que toute l'école le sache. Viendraient alors les représailles de Ginny…

Mais pour l'instant il incombait à Ron et à moi d'entretenir cette rumeur. On ne disait jamais explicitement 'oui c'est vrai' ou bien 'non', on laissait juste passer quelques sous-entendus. C'était l'idée à Ron « Ne confirme, ni ne nie jamais. Les gens ont l'habitude de penser le pire. » Et c'était vrai. Je ne compte plus le nombre de filles que j'ai vu fondre en larmes alors que je leurs disais que je ne savais pas vraiment. Elles m'accusaient de mentir, que je devais le savoir vu que je faisais le livreur de cadeau.

Lorsque j'ai entendu ça la première fois, je ne su si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas. L'épisode du cadeau, ou même de nos de bagues assorties n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux, car pour tout le monde je n'étais qu'un ami de 'cette fille'. Pour ceux qui aiment Malfoy, son existence est détestable, mais moi, ils ne me voient pas comme une menace… Quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que Malfoy n'a aucune raison de se tourner vers un autre homme comme partenaire…

Et plus cette histoire prend de l'ampleur, plus je me sens mal.

**oOMOo**

« J'en ai marre ! » je soupire, avachis sur mon bureau.

Ron me regarde d'un air inquiet. « Là, là, au moins les rumeurs à ton sujet ont disparues, n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Ouais, mais maintenant je suis devenu l'ennemi public de la gente féminine… »

« Tu sais, on est dans le même galère toi et moi. Et puis Ginny. Si tu savais à quel point elle va nous déchirer le cul quand elle l'apprendra, même si je pense qu'elle jouera le jeu. Pour ne pas dénoncer son amie, mais surtout pour ne pas te dénoncer toi.»

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais, on est pas aveugle. Tu lui as quand même couru après, après le match de Quidditch. Tu m'as vraiment surpris, mec. Alors, qu'elle était la raison pour son départ précipité ? »

« Comment le saurai je ? » je murmure, fronçant les sourcils sans m'en apercevoir. A ma surprise, Ron me dévisage en hochant la tête.

« Quoi ? » je demande suspicieusement et il me sourit comme s'il savait tout ce qui se passe.

« Il t'a probablement leurré encore une fois ! Honnêtement, en écoutant vos histoires, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes deux gamins. »

« Ce con de Malfoy ne fait que se foutre de moi. »

Ron me regarde d'un air bizarre, semblant réfléchir. Lentement il reprend : « Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il s'amuse ainsi juste parce que tu te laisses provoquer si facilement. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse cette facette de la fouine. Même moi j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer. »

« …… »

« Harry ? » Ron se penche davantage sur sa chaise, rapprochant son visage du mien. « C'est juste une impression mais, ce pourrait-il que tu n'aimes pas ces rumeurs sur Malfoy et 'cette fille' ? »

« Q… Quoi ? Mais d'où tu sors ça ? »

« Parce que tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur tout le temps. »

« J'ai toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur ! » je m'exclame, me relevant brusquement et balançant mon sac sur mon dos.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » me demande t'il d'une voix surprise, mais je l'ignore et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Il faut que je prenne l'air, que je mette une certaine distance entre moi et ceux qui ne font que parler de ma connexion avec Malfoy. Le prochain cour allait bientôt commencer, mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur d'y assister.

Marchant autour du lac à grandes enjambées, je laisse libre cours à mes pensées. Bien sûr il n'y a pas une once de vérité à propos de Malfoy sortant avec 'cette fille'. Mais à chaque fois que je réponds à quelqu'un « Je ne sais pas vraiment… », ça en devient de plus en plus insupportable. C'est comme si moi-même je commençais à y croire…

Mais en réalité, ce qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est que même si on porte les mêmes bagues, tout le monde ne voit derrière moi que l'ombre de 'cette fille'. Moi, je ne suis pas une menace, après tout je suis un homme. _Bien entendu, Malfoy et moi sommes tous les deux des hommes… _Mais_ m_ême en sachant cela, ce sentiment désagréable qui grandit en moi ne disparaît pas. Rien que m'imaginer la difficulté d'entretenir une relation avec lui me fait tourner la tête.

_Il doit sûrement y avoir un problème avec moi… _M'imaginer Malfoy et moi-même dans une relation romantique, je dois être touché d'une névrose obsessionnelle. C'est une preuve bien suffisante que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Et pourtant… Je n'arrive pas à oublier la sensation de son souffle chaud et erratique contre mon cou, alors qu'il murmurait mon prénom au creux de mon oreille, ou encore ses lèvres brûlantes pressées sur ma bague.

Mais cela ne prouve pas que je ressente quelque chose pour lui ! Après tout, il est tout a fait normal pour un adolescent de mon âge que ses hormones déraillent !

_Même si c'est un homme ? Même si je suis censé le détester ?_ Rahhh, et puis zut ! M'énerve tout ça !

Plongé dans ce débat intérieur, je longe la berge du lac, m'éloignant de plus en plus du château, laissant le temps hivernal me calmer. Demain, samedi, c'est l'anniversaire à Malfoy. Je me demande ce que l'amie à Ginny, dont le cadeau a été refusé, va faire. Secouant la tête, je continue à marcher. Cela ne me regarde pas. Le fait que les avances d'une fille aient été rejetées ne me concerne pas. Ce qui m'importe, c'est mon ancienne et paisible vie d'écolier.

Je soupire. Ca ne fait même pas deux semaines depuis l'incident des bagues, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça dure déjà une éternité.

**oOMOo**

Il est vingt heure passé lorsque je retourne finalement au dortoir, n'ayant ni la force ni la motivation de me rendre dans la grande salle pour dîner, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrait éviter mon regard de glisser vers un certain individu aux yeux argentés.

Ayant à peine franchie le portrait de la grosse dame, je me fais interpeller. C'est Ginny. Elle est assise en face de l'une des cheminés et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Soupirant, je me dirige vers elle. Dire que je n'avais qu'une envie, me glisser dans mon lit et prendre une longue nuit de sommeil. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Une fois arrivé près d'elle je me laisse tomber sur le siège le plus près du feu et savoure la douce chaleur qui envahit mes membres gelés, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point j'étais frigorifié.

« Je t'ai amené un ptit truc à manger, je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim », commence t'elle finalement, me tendant deux sandwich enrobés dans une serviette en papier. Je les prends avec gratitude et lui offre un sourire reconnaissant. Elle a l'air de bonne humeur.

« Tu sais Harry, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais avec Malfoy. »

Mon sourire se fige instantanément. Rabaissant le sandwich que je m'apprêtais à déguster, je dégluti péniblement. Elle m'aurait dit que Ron aimait porter des strings en dentelles qu'elle ne m'aurait pas plus étonné. Mais attend… Oh non… Elle sait !

Me balançant inconfortablement sur mon siège je demande d'un petite voix, « Umm, comment ça ? »

« Oui, tu sais, aujourd'hui il est venu à notre salle de classe, après la fin des cours. Il m'a poliment demandé « Tu es bien Ginny Weasley, n'est ce pas ? » Comme si ça ne se voyait pas !»

Surpris, je me redresse. « Malfoy.. ? Dans ta classe ..? »

« Oui. Je pense qu'il a attendu devant la salle pour pouvoir m'intercepter. Il a du sécher sa dernière heure de cours pour avoir un tel timing ! Haah, ça ma émue, il a bien changé ! », soupire t'elle, l'air ravie.

J'ignore la sensation désagréable qui commence à me ronger l'estomac et l'invite à poursuivre.

« Il est venu pour s'excuser au près de mon amie. »

« Alors c'était au sujet du cadeau ? Il m'a dit de le reprendre parce qu'il était moche ! T'imagines même pas à quel point il était arrogant. »

« Ouais… Il a dit qu'il se sentait pas bien ce jour là. Alors il a dit qu'il était navré de s'être emporté contre le cadeau et… il s'est excusé. »

« QUOI ? Il s'est excusé pour le cadeau mais pas auprès de moi ! » Je frappe rageusement mon poing contre la table. « Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi son problème ! Si il savait ce que j'ai vécu pour… ! »

« H… Hey, calme toi Harry. Tu me fais peur. »

Inspirant bruyamment par les narines, je reprends mon calme. « Et… ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, le dénouement ! Malfoy va-t-il sortir avec cette fille ? Ou… ? »

« Harry… » Je m'interromps dans ma tirade, alors que Ginny me regarde d'un air étrange. « Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« Bizarre ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ginny ? »

« Comment tu t'emportes Harry… On dirait que tu es jaloux… »

« …… »

« C'est de la jalousie ! Oh mon dieu Harry, tu es jaloux n'est ce pas ? »

« Q-Qu-Quoi… ? » Ce n'était définitivement pas un mot que je voulais entendre et surtout pas venant d'elle. Mais elle a l'air plus que convaincue, me regardant de cet air patient, attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part.

Je sens toute trace de couleur disparaître de mon visage et qu'importe le mensonge ou l'excuse j'inventerai, elle saurait immédiatement la vérité. Je soupire.

« Oui ! Ohhhh, je le _savais_ ! » s'exclame t'elle soudainement, le visage fendu par un large sourire.

« Hein ? »

« Alors je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate ? Désolée, désolée ! »

« G-Ginny… ? » Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par '_Je le savais'._ J'ai envi de lui passer un savon, mais je ne trouve rien à redire. Je lui souris amèrement alors qu'elle continue de s'excuser.

« A vrai dire, j'étais un peu suspicieuse. Je pensais que peut être tes propres sentiments t'avaient empêché de délivrer le cadeau proprement. »

« Ginny ! Je t'ai dis—Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi lâche ! Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par sentiments ? Quels sentiments ! »

« Okay, okay, je vois. Rassis toi Harry. Tu es si facile à cerner ! Malfoy a déjà du tout comprendre à l'heure qu'il est. Ou t'es-tu déjà confessé ? »

« M-Ma-Mais bien sûr que non ! Que veux tu que je confesse… c'est un _mec_ ! Ginny, comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ! Pense rationnellement ! »

« C'est toi qui devrais être rationnel, Harry ! Le raison pour laquelle Malfoy est venu s'excuser auprès de mon amie, c'est parce qu'il t'a mit sous une mauvaise lumière. Il a refusé le cadeau, poliment, comme à son habitude. Là, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Il… a refusé… ? » En entendant ces mots, je sens comme un immense poids se défaire de ma poitrine. _Est-ce que… je suis… jaloux… ?_ Plongé dans mes pensées, je vois son image devant moi, me dévisageant d'un air taquin. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », me demande-t-il de son attitude nonchalante, alors que je suis en défaillance de mots. _« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

**oOMOo**

Je remets la bague à mon majeur et me regarde dans le miroir, agréablement surpris par mon propre reflet. C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi bien réussi à dompter mes cheveux, retombant en mèches souples et soyeuses autour de mon visage, rehaussant le ton menthe à l'eau de mes yeux et le teint basané de ma peau. Le truc d'Hermione fonctionne vraiment à merveille.

Retournant dans la chambre, j'enfile le long manteau noir que Remus m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, en refermant les nombreuses lanières sur ma poitrine, cachant le pull blanc-cassé que je porte en dessous. Effaçant les plis et réajustant le col montant, je m'attaque ensuite à mes bottes et me saisis du petit bout de papier reposant sur ma table de nuit. Après un dernier coup d'œil furtif dans le miroir, je me précipite dans les escaliers, pressé de sortir enfin de ce château.

Le temps est magnifique pour une journée d'hiver, clair et dégagé. Allongeant le pas, je me dirige rapidement vers Pré-au-lard, détaillant le petit plan dans ma main.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, l'anniversaire de Malfoy. J'ai appris qu'il le fêtera dans l'une de ses demeures familiales, située à Pré-au-lard et durant cette nuit blanche je me suis décidé à venir le voir pour lui parler. J'ai sans mal trouvé l'adresse dans le registre de l'école, même si ça a faillit me coûter une détention avec Rusard. Pas ma faute si j'ai foutu un coup de pied à sa stupide chatte. Et puis il fallait vraiment que je trouve cette adresse…

Pour être honnête, je ne comprends toujours pas mes sentiments. Lorsque je sortais avec Cho, il y avait toujours ce calme en moi, malgré que j'aie toujours été nerveux et gauche auprès d'elle. Mais là, ça na plus rien à voir. J'ai sans cesse le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, je suis anxieux et puis je m'énerve pour un rien. C'est loin d'être le calme. Mais après, ça a toujours était comme ça avec Malfoy. Notre relation n'a jamais était calme ou discipliné. Querelles incessantes, coups de putes ou coups de poings. Ca a toujours était totalement sans dessus dessous, sans logique, sans tendresse. Et voila que mon cœur s'emballe quand je pense à lui, non pas de haine, mais un sentiment qui jusqu'à présent m'était inconnu. Et je me sens de plus en plus perdu…

Dire que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé tomber amoureux d'un autre homme, alors de Malfoy ! Tout mon être s'y rebute. Et pourtant… Juste voir son visage m'éclaircira peut-être…

_Mais une fois certain, que vais-je faire… ? _Qu'importe. Ce qui compte pour l'instant, plus que de savoir si c'est mutuel, ce sont mes propres sentiments. Je verrai bien par la suite.

Arrivé au petit parc se situant juste derrière les 'Trois Balais', je m'arrête. C'est juste là, de l'autre coté, et je me sens terriblement nerveux. Et comme toujours la nervosité me donne soif. Regardant alentour je remarque la petite fontaine joliment sculptée quelque peu en retrait, derrière une haie de pins enneigés. Dieu merci, elle tombe à pic. Je m'y dirige et actionne le levier, observant le fin jet d'eau prendre vie. C'est alors que j'entends des voix s'approcher.

« Non, non 'Mona. C'est beaucoup plus court en coupant par le parc. Tu as beau venir ici des centaines de fois, tu l'oublies tout le temps. », dit une voix moqueuse. Je me fige et tends l'oreille, certain de connaître cette voix. Mais c'est une voix de femme qui répond, chaleureuse et enjouée.

« Excuse moi ! Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois que je viens ici, tu es toujours aussi rude, Dray. »

_M... Malfoy… !_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il est pas censé être chez lui en train de fêter avec ses amies et sa famille ? Et c'est qui d'abord cette femme? Elle a au moins trois, voir quatre ans de plus que lui…

Ils se rapprochent de la haie de pins et je me fais machinalement plus petit, soucieux de me faire découvrir. Accroupis derrière la petite fontaine, je détaille la femme à la dérobée.

Elle est belle, grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux châtains encadrent un visage finement ciselé et elle a un sourire captivant. _Pourtant Malfoy n'a pas de sœur…_

« Lucius va être ravi de te revoir. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas rendu visite. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête l'anniversaire à son homme préféré ! » lui dit elle en lui offrant l'un de ces sourires envoûtant.

Alors comme ça elle est venue pour son anniversaire. Et Malfoy est allé la chercher. Mais si ils ne sont pas frère et sœur, quoi alors ? Ils ont l'air vraiment proche…

« Et la bague ? Elle est bien ? »

« Oui, parfaite. Regarde, je la porte maintenant. »

_Arrêtez de parler et partez…_

« Il y a eu un petit incident à l'école, et depuis je la met. Ca me va bien, hein ? »

Elle rit, l'air ravi.

« Eh bien, il me semble que tu t'en occupes bien. »

« C'est normal. Après tout ce cadeau me vient de toi, ma chère Desdemona. »

A nouveau l'un de ces sourires. « J'y ai mit tout mon amour, tu sais. »

A ces mots mon sang se fige. C'est elle. C'est elle qui la lui a offerte. Et lui qui lui sourit d'un air si tendre. J'ai mal, comme si tout mon être était pris dans un étau de glace. Et pourtant je bouillonne. De rage et de tristesse. Ca me met tellement hors de moi que je ne remarque même pas que je serre les poings à m'en faire couler le sang. J'ai envi de hurler et de tout fracasser, de ruer de coups ce visage si parfait à en faire disparaître ce sourire. Mais je ne fais rien, accroupi derrière cette fontaine gelée, tachant de rouge cette blancheur éphémère qui m'entoure.

**oOMOo**

Ils sont partis, son bras autour de ses épaules. Cela va faire un bon moment maintenant et pourtant je reste là, sans bouger. Il a commencé à neiger et mon manteau encre de chine est parsemé de petites taches blanches, s'accrochant également dans mes cils et mes cheveux.

Je crois bien que j'aurai pu rester là à en geler sur place, si la voix de cette petite fille ne m'avait pas tirée de mon inertie. Une petite fille adorable aux longues couettes blondes, encapuchonné dans un long manteau couleur sang, assortie à la teinte de ses rubans.

Elle chantonne un petit air joyeux en tentant d'escalader cet enchevêtrement de fer dans le jardin d'enfant et devant son air si frêle et si fragile je m'empresse de me relever pour l'y aider. Une fois parvenu en haut, elle se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses petits yeux bleus pâles, m'offrant un sourire rayonnant pour me remercier. Elle me rappelle tellement quelqu'un, avec ces cheveux et cette peau si pâle, ces jolis yeux céruléens.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là monsieur ? », me demande t'elle de sa petite voix.

« Moi ? Je… rentre à la maison. »

« A la maison ? Est-ce que c'est près ? » Cet air si sérieux sur un visage aussi juvénile me fait sourire.

« Oui, c'est très près. Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Lyana. » me dit-elle, tentant de redescendre à terre. Je la prend sous les épaules et l'y dépose. « Maman et papa et Puru et Lyana sont venus par cheminette chez tonton aujourd'hui. Puru c'est le chien à Lyana. C'est un teckel miniature à long poil ! Tu le savais ? »

« Ouah, tu as mémorisé un long nom ! C'est bien ! »

« Lyana est intelligente ! » s'exclame t'elle fièrement.

Je m'accroupis devant elle et fait glisser le petit dragon de mon majeur. « Je sais. Et comme récompense, je te donne ça… » Puis je laisse tomber le petit dragon argenté dans sa paume ouverte et elle le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Cette bague est trop grande ! » s'exclame t'elle soudainement, l'air mécontente. Souriant, je referme ses petits doigts autour de l'anneau.

« C'est pas grave. Tu la porteras quand tu sera grande, alors gardes la précieusement. Ok ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu vas épouser Lyana ? C'est une bague de fiançailles ? »

« Fiançailles… D'accord. »

Entendant cela, elle m'offre un sourire resplendissant, avant de s'éloigner en sautillant, ses longs rubans rouges voletant derrière elle. « A bientôt alors ! » me crie t'elle, agitant son bras en signe d'au revoir. Je lui rends en souriant tristement, la regardant disparaître derrière une rangé d'arbres enneigés.

Elle a dit être venue par cheminette. Je ne la reverrai probablement jamais… Mon regard se pose alors sur mon majeur désormais vide et une douce douleur m'envahit. Lentement j'y pose mes lèvres, goûtant la saveur amère, seule trace de son existence passée.

**oOMOo**

Dans le couloir, un bruit de pas furieux et précipités se rapproche de notre salle de cours, faisant taire peu à peu les discussions animées. Puis le bruit cesse, juste devant notre porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Dans l'embrasure apparaît Draco Malfoy, l'air plus qu'énervé.

« Est-ce qu'Harry Potter est la ! » gronde t'il, ses yeux luisant dangereusement. Je suis debout, à coté de la fenêtre et à l'entente de mon nom, je me retourne, surpris. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi et je sens mon coeur se serrer. Dire que je me suis donné tant de mal pour l'éviter... Mais il a l'air d'en avoir que faire, car il se dirige vers moi, refermant ses doigts brûlants autour de mon avant-bras, me soufflant dangereusement à l'oreille, « Si tu es là, réponds au moins… ».

Puis il me tire hors de la salle de classe, sous les regards ébahis de mes camarades.

Trop étonné sur le coup, je me reprends bien vite, tentant furieusement de me libérer. Mais sa poigne et beaucoup trop ferme et vaincu, je le suis.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux..? Lâche moi… » je murmure d'une petite voix. _C'est tellement injuste… ! Ca me fait toujours mal de voir son visage… _Mais il m'ignore, se contentant de poursuivre sa route, me tirant derrière lui tel un pantin.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Il m'ignore encore, et lentement je sens la colère m'envahir.

« Bordel, mais où est ce que tu m'emmènes ! HEY, MALFOY ! »

Se retournant brusquement, il me clou de son regard. « TA GUEULE ET SUIS MOI ! » Je reste interloqué face à son accès de rage. Il me dévisage un cours instant avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa route. « Faut qu'on parle. » reprend t-il plus calmement.

Silencieux, je le suis. J'ai les yeux baissés et le cœur à vif, redoutant de me retrouver seul face à lui. C'est alors qu'il s'arrête devant une salle de classe désaffectée et qu'il se tourne vers moi, les yeux glacés.

« Je suis vraiment _très_ énervé. Alors je te préviens, je vais peut-être te faire quelque chose d'horrible. »

**TBC.**

**A/N : **Dites-moi, je suis sadique ? Ou pas ?

En tout cas j'adoooore les fins comme ça ! Je m'amuse comme une ptite folle ! –sautille partout-

**Commentaire de ma chère beta Kaly** : Mais c'est pas une fiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Aller, tu nous as fait poiroter pendant plusieurs chapitres, tu pourrais au moins faire qu'il lui roule un patin en lui demandant de se taire, que ses gémissements heurtent l'ouie sensible de l'héritier Malefoy !

Autrement je review pas ta fic ! Na ! –**boude-**

**Lyn **: J'adoore ! Elle est géniale ! –fait mega calinou-

Les reviews sont évidemment toujours les bienvenues (de toi aussi Kaly)! Tout comme Draco Malfoy se faufilant discrètement dans ma chambre ! lol

Pour ce qui est de mon **petit cadeau**, beh en fait ce sont deux dessins que j'ai fais pour cette fic. L'un est un ptit spoiler pour le prochain chapitre (une page manga environ) qui illustre une scène qui ma beaucoup plue et qui survient à la fin du manga. L'autre est un dessin sur la scène dans la bibliothèque, qui semble avoir plue à pas mal de gens.

Donc, si vous voulez avoir un aperçu, rendez vous sur mon blog (le lien est sur mon profil). Et si vous en voulez d'autre, dites moi ! Ma plume est tout prête !

Voila pour cette fois, à bientôt pour le dernier chapounet.

Bisouilles partout où vous voulez !

Lyn

**RARs des anonimooouuus :**

**Slydawn :** Contente que tu trouves ça intéressant ! J'espère que t'es pas déçu… mille kisous à toi !

**caroll :** Oui, malheureusement, la langue française et moi, ça fait deux… -verse larmes de crocodile- Mais je suis ravie que tu t'en foutes et que tu aimes l'histoire ! bibi

**yohina :** Salut toi ! –fait calinou-

Je suis toujours super contente quand je vois que tu m'as écris une review et surtout quand t'as aimé ! C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec Dray - un coup il est gentil, un coup méchant- pas étonnant que notre pauvre Ryrry ne sache plus où donner de la tête… Mais tout ça va s'arranger bientôt, même si la fin en laisse douter… lol. Faut pas s'inquiéter, il va pas souffrir notre Ryrry !

Je te fais pleins de bisous et te dis à très bientôt !

**Dracory : **Wow, ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas troop pour cette fin, elle est encore plus sadique que la précédente. Nihihihi ! (qui a dit que j'étais désolé !)

En tout cas je suis ravie que cette fic t'ai remontée le moral, après tout j'écris pour divertir les gens. Il est vrai que Draco est quelque peu incalculable, mais c'est fait exprès. Et pour ce qui est des deux bagues, il est vrai que Draco y a joué un rôle important. Mais le fait qu'il l'ai mise spécialement ce jour là n'était pas prémédité, c'était bel et bien une coïncidence. Ta question se résoudra toute seule dans le dernier chapitre, alors patience ! (lol, dire que tu m'as dis au moins quatre fois que tu n'étais pas patiente, chui vraiment sadique ! Muahahaha !)

Bibi à toi !


	4. Ring IV

**Beta :** Ma Sinelune à moaaa ! (lol, j'aimerais bien) Je lui dédicace ce chapitre, parce que j'adore ce qu'elle fait et puis parce que je lui ai toujours pas fait le dessin que je lui ai promis… (honte à moi !) Pense à mon lemon très chère :P

**A/N: **Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre… Cette fic touche à sa fin et je voulais tous vous remercier. J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'y ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir et chaque petite review que j'ai reçue a accentué cette sensation. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir lu et aimé, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception.

Gros gros bisous à tous !

Enjoy…

**Ring IV**

« Rentre » me dit-il, après avoir déverrouillé la porte à l'aide d'un _Alohomora_. Je fais comme il me dit et pénètre la salle, l'entendant refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il rapproche une chaise. « Assieds-toi. », ordonna t-il

Involontairement, mon regard tombe sur sa bague et je sens la boule dans mon estomac se resserrer. Le week-end dernier… Ils avaient l'air si proche… Depuis que je les ai vu ensemble, je me suis donné tellement de mal pour l'éviter. Tout ça pour rien. Pour me retrouver la, à sécher les cours pour être seul avec lui.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur la chaise.

« Donc… Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. »

S'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, il se penche vers moi, ses yeux argent écumants de colère.

« Alors dis-moi. Quand exactement ai-je commencé à sortir avec cette fille ? »

Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir d'horreur.

« Oh… Euh… C'est… »

_Merde, je suis pitoyable ! _Malfoy semble du même avis, car il me fusille du regard.

« A cause de toi, j'ai passé l'anniversaire le plus pourri de toute ma vie. Merci. » crache t-il.

« Le pire..? Um… Il s'est passé quelque chose …? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. Mais une fille m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé à Harry Potter si la rumeur était vraie et selon elle il ne l'a pas nié. »

Je déglutis et baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« C'est toi qui as fait circuler cette rumeur, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se penche davantage vers moi et je me sens minable.

« Je suis désolé. » je murmure, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Les yeux toujours baissés, je sursaute lorsque je sens sa main se saisir de mon menton pourme relever doucement le visage. Il est juste en face de moi et je sens nos souffles se mélanger.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit la vérité ? » me souffle-t-il. « Tu veux tellement que je sorte avec cette fille ? »

«Mais… Tu es parti la voir… »

« De quoi ? »

Je repousse sa main d'un geste brusque, sentant peu à peu la colère m'envahir. « Ginny me la dit. Tu t'es rendu dans leur classe Malfoy. Tu as même séché une heure de cours pour y aller… A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à ton anniversaire ! Ça a quelque chose à voir avec la rumeur ? Si c'est le cas, alors je… ! »

« Harry, ton cerveau doit vraiment être chétif. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi. » me nargue t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je reste interloqué sous son geste. Draco Malfoy m'ébourrifi les cheveux ? Je dois rêver…

Mais les événements de ces derniers jours me reviennent en mémoire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer. « Je n'ai fait qu'avoir de la malchance depuis qu'on a échangé nos bagues ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! Sale con ! Va en enfer ! »

Sa main s'arrête et je tente de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à ton anniversaire ? » je redemande. Je sais bien que je me comporte comme un enfant à insister comme ça, mais je l'ai vu si heureux avec cette femme dans le parc, alors hors de question de le laisser s'esquiver en me disant qu'il a passé un mauvais moment.

Mais Malfoy reste silencieux, m'irritant davantage.

Me relevant de mon siège, je lui fais face. « Tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici uniquement pour te plaindre de ton anniversaire ! Qu'est ce que t'es, un gamin ? »

Il me fixe de ses yeux argentés et je me tais, fasciné par son regard impénétrable. « C'est toi le gamin là. » dit il d'une voix calme. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison… « Mais qu'importe. _Pourquoi_ as tu fais circuler cette rumeur ? »

« Je t'ai dit… C'est parce que… Parce que les gens ont tiré les mauvaises conclusions… »

« Huh ? »

Il est obligé de me faire répéter ! Je suis déjà bien assez embarrassé comme ça ! Je n'ose déjà plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comme quoi que toi et moi avons les mêmes bagues et puis le fait que je t'ai apporté un cadeau… J'en avais marre que les gens en tirent les mauvaises conclusions. Alors je me suis dit que si tout le monde pensait que tu avais une petite amie, ils cesseraient les rumeurs à mon sujet. C'est pour ça que… Et puis qu'importe ! Tout ceci n'a plus d'importance à présent. »

« Plus d'importance… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je me suis débarrassé de la bague. Jetée. »

« …Jetée… ? » Sa voix semble médusée et je n'ose toujours pas le regarder.

« A présent je n'ai plus à craindre davantage de commérages. Et je n'ai plus besoin de me reposer sur une quelconque rumeur pour m'en sortir. »

« Tu l'as jetée… Qu'est ce que tu racontes… »

« Tu n'as plus besoin d'être incommodé. Tu es content ? C'est la précieuse bague que ton amante ta offerte, hein ? Je suis sure que ça t'a vraiment foutu les boules quand t'as vu que j'avais la même. » Je serre les poings, sentant mon estomac se resserrer.

« Harry… »

« Non, c'est bon. A la base, la mienne n'était qu'une broutille que j'ai achetée dans un quelconque magasin. Mais la tienne, Malfoy, elle est différente. La tienne est spéciale. »

Je me met à suffoquer et prend une grande inspiration pour me calmer. L'air est froid, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'étau glacial qui se referme lentement autour de mon cœur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que _j'aime _Malfoy. C'est pathétique. Il ma fallu un cœur brisé pour l'admettre…

« N'es-tu pas heureux ? Maintenant que la mienne a disparue, la tienne est à toi seul. »

« Laisse-moi voir ta main. » m'ordonne t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. « Laisse-moi voir ta main droite ! »

« NON ! » je hurle en le repoussant loin de moi. Mais furieux, il se saisit de mon poignet et approche ma main de son visage, me faisant frissonner à son toucher. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur.

« Je… J'y cois pas… »

« Malfoy… »

« Espèce d'idiot… Pourquoi tu l'as jetée… Quand t'ai-je jamais dit que ça me dérangeait de porter la même bague que toi ? »

« Non. C'était moi… Je ne l'aimais pas. », je murmure.

« Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de t'en débarrasser ! »

« NON, C'EST PAS CA ! C'est pas ça… » Ma voix se brise. Pourquoi plus les sentiments sont réels, plus il est difficile de les exprimer… Le Malfoy que j'aime est là, juste en face de moi, mais rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra m'offrir son cœur.

Le regard baissé, je continu. « Ta bague et la mienne… Elles ne sont pas pareilles. Elles sont complètement différentes. Je l'ai compris ce jour là. Mais lorsque je l'ai appris, ça m'a fait souffrir de porter la mienne. »

« Lorsque tu l'as appris.. ? Appris quoi ! » s'emporte t-il, sa poigne se resserrant sur mon bras. Je refuse obstinément de le regarder, bien trop gêné par ce que je vais dire. J'expire lentement, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Il est bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Fermant les yeux, je prononce ces mots en un souffle.

« Tes vrais sentiments… Que tu ne me regardes pas moi… »

Un souffle. Une déclaration.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter tellement j'ai honte. Je le vois déjà me rire au nez, faisant de moi la risée de l'école. Mais sa réaction me prend complètement au dépourvu.

Me tirant par le poignet, il me fait basculer en avant, puis je sens deux bras puissants m'attirer contre un buste chaud. Je suis complètement médusé, alors que je sens son souffle irrégulier contre mon oreille.

« Que… Que je ne te regarde pas …? » Sa voix est entrecoupée et je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille.

Puis, doucement, ses mains se posent sur mon visage et me forcent à lui faire face. Je voudrais détourner mon regard, mais celui qu'il me jette m'en empêche. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si chargé en émotions, si plein de chaleur, comme un rayon de lune argenté à travers une brume douce et légère.

« Malfoy… »

« Harry… Tu es un _idiot_… » me souffle t-il, avant de franchir la distance qui nous sépare et de se saisir de mes lèvres. C'est plus une chaste caresse de nos lèvres qu'un véritable baiser et alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je me sens frissonner. Il me jauge du regard, comme si il avait peur que je le repousse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux, avant de s'approcher de nouveau. Cette fois je ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres douces et chaudes se pressant contre les miennes, de sa langue humide les caressant, avant de les mordiller doucement, taquinant le barrage de ma bouche comme pour me prier de l'y laisser entrer.

Et je ne me fais pas prier longtemps. Entrouvrant légèrement mes lèvres, je sens sa langue se glisser entre elles pour venir y taquiner sa jumelle et timide, je la suce doucement. Elle est sucrée et tendre et je l'entends gémir dans ma bouche. Ce gémissement me fait défaillir et alors que je m'accroche à lui d'un geste désespéré, le baiser se fait plus sauvage, plus exigeant. Je sens ses bras entourer ma taille et m'attirer vers lui alors que moi-même j'entoure son cou des miens.

Il m'embrasse plus franchement, mais tout aussi tendrement, et nos langues débutent une danse érotique, se caressant, s'enroulant, se déroulant, se contournant et se suçant.

Je gémis alors que ses mains se font audacieuses, s'attaquant à ma cravate, aux boutons de ma chemise. Le baiser se fait plus dur, plus chaud, et je me cambre, me collant davantage à lui. Une de ses mains se glisse sur mon torse avant de se saisir de l'un de mes tétons, alors que ça bouche est descendue contre ma gorge, en malmenant la chair de petits coups de dents.

Et c'est là que je sens le contact froid et métallique de sa bague contre la peau brûlante de mon torse. Cette sensation me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et je le repousse violemment, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mon cœur se serre alors que je vois un sentiment d'incompréhension et de douleur parcourir ses yeux argentés.

Et sans le vouloir ce regard me met en colère. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il alors qu'il porte la bague qu'_elle_ lui a donnée !

« Comment oses-tu ! » je lui hurle, ignorant l'éclair de douleur qui traverse ses yeux. « Espèce de bâtard ! Cette blague est vraiment de mauvais goût et ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! »

« Qu'est ce que.. ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Connard, tout ce que tu fais c'est me blesser ! »

Je me tais, à bout de souffle et je scrute son visage à la recherche de ses émotions. Il en a tellement, mais peu à peu son expression se referme, comme si ses traits revêtaient un masque…

Peut-être… Peut-être que si je lui tends ma main maintenant, peut-être ne la repoussera t-il pas…

Mais je baisse la tête. Ça n'arrivera jamais…

« Malfoy… Je suis désolé pour la rumeur… »

« Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

« Si, ça a de l'importance. Je dirai à tout le monde que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Et pour cette fille... »

« Quoi ? Tu veux arranger un mariage entre nous, c'est ça ? » me coupe-t-il, sarcastique.

« N… Non, rien de tout cela. Tu t'es rendu auprès d'elle pour t'excuser. Ca l'a rendue heureuse, alors… merci. »

« Et si je sortais avec elle ? » me coupe-t-il soudain.

A l'entente de ces mots, mon sang se fige.

« Si je sors avec elle la rumeur deviendra vraie. N'est ce pas une bonne idée ? Ainsi, tout s'arrangerait. »

Il me fixe de ses yeux cruels. Plus aucune trace de chaleur.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je suis sérieux. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Ça pourrait être _marrant_. »

« Marrant… ? »

Je sens la colère m'envahir et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire je vois ma main partir, lui décochant une claque phénoménale. « Malfoy. C'en est fini. » je grogne. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Ma bague a disparue elle aussi, alors tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

Ceci dit, je me détourne et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas furieux.

« Quoi… Harry, attends… »

« Non ! Ciao Malfoy ! » Et je claque la porte, l'esprit sans dessus dessous. Ce regard…. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Un regard si paniqué…

Je m'en vais dans les couloirs glacials et déserts de l'école, laissant à mes pieds le soin de me porter où ils le veulent. Bien fait pour lui. Ça en valait la peine, ne serait-ce que pour voir cette expression si peu maîtrisée sur son visage.

Je rigole, mais mon rire se transforme rapidement en rire amer, alors que je sens des larmes de rage et de détresse baigner mes joues.

**oOMOo**

Depuis ce jour là, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'éviter.

« Allons nous chercher de quoi bouffer, Harry ! » me dit Ron, tapotant mon bureau de ses doigts. Je lui réponds sans même le regarder.

« Non… J'ai pas faim. »

Ma réponse ne semble pas le satisfaire du tout, car s'appuyant de ses poings sur ma table, il me dévisage d'un air furieux. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ! Les rumeurs ont cessé et Malfoy ne te fait plus chier. Tout est redevenu comme avant ! Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tronche de mort ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non… Rien… » Je soupire. Quel mensonge. J'ai beau avoir pris mes distances, mes pensées n'arrêtent pas de tourner autour de lui, mon regard de le suivre. Et à chaque fois, mon cœur saigne. Je n'arrive même plus à manger, chaque saveur prenant un goût de cendre sur ma langue. C'est douloureux.

« Je vais bien Ron… Merci. »

_C'est douloureux…_

**oOMOo**

« Ohhh, Harry, dépêche-toi ! Alleeez, c'est mon anniversaire ! Je veux mon cadeau, mon cadeau, mon cadeau ! » chantonne Ginny en s'agrippant à mon bras.

Je soupire.

« Dire que je voulais passer un samedi tranquille au château... »

« Oohh, voyons Harry, tu ne peux pas rester déprimé toute ta vie ! Il faut que tu te trouves un nouvel amour ! » s'exclame t-elle en levant le poing au ciel. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle me remonte le moral…

« Ah, c'est là ! J'ai découvert cette boutique dans un magazine. A ce qu'il parait, tous leurs accessoires sont originaux ! C'est pas génial ? »

Je regarde l'affiche du magasin d'un oeil dubitatif. _Desdemonium_. Rien que le nom est original. Ginny ne m'attend pas et se précipite dans le magasin. Je la suis à contrecœur. Qu'elle idée de faire du shopping avec une fille…

La boutique est espacée et lumineuse, des vitrines en verre regorgeant de bijoux et d'accessoires de part et d'autre.

Celle juste à droite de l'entrée attire mon regard. Des accessoires, plus ou moins mon style, surtout les protèges poignets vélins.

« Toi aussi tu vas t'acheter quelque chose Harry ? » me demande Ginny d'une voix enjouée.

« … J'y pense. » Elle me fait un sourire étincelant avant de faire un tour sur elle-même.

« Oohh, ça c'est un pas en avant ! Dire que toute la semaine tu ressemblais à un mort ! Alors, comment allons nous l'appeler…? Je sais ! Harry Potter, La Résurrection ! Hourra, hourra, c'est une renaissance ! » entonne t-elle en sautillant et je lui plaque la main sur la bouche d'un geste vif, regardant les alentours d'un air craintif, inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

Heureusement, la boutique est vide.

Je soupire, le cœur lourd. Une renaissance…? Loin de là… Tomber amoureux est rapide, mais oublier cet amour nécessite bien plus de temps. C'est illogique...

« Je peux vous aider ? »

La femme à qui appartient cette voix vient d'apparaître à travers la porte d'une petite arrière-salle et Ginny n'hésite pas à lui poser des questions.

« Tout est fait main n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Pratiquement tous les bijoux ont étaient conçus par la propriétaire. »

« La propriétaire… »

« Ah, justement, la voila ! » s'exclame la vendeuse on nous désignant la porte d'un signe de main.

Ginny et moi regardons en direction de la porte du magasin, où une belle femme aux longs cheveux châtains vient de faire son entrée, un carton dans les bras. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et mon cœur faillit manquer un battement. C'est elle... La femme qui était avec Malfoy… Et l'évidence me frappe. Son nom et celui de la boutique, j'aurais pu y penser avant !

Nous voyant enfin, elle se dirige vers nous en souriant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » nous demande-t-elle, s'adressant surtout à Ginny. Elles commencent alors à discuter passionnément, mais j'ai l'esprit bien trop absent pour en comprendre un traître mot.

« Pour l'instant, nous avons surtout beaucoup d'accessoires en argent, mais vu que c'est votre anniversaire, pourquoi ne laissez vous pas à votre petit ami le soin de vous offrir quelque chose de coûteux ? »

Ginny sourit d'un air gêné, agitant les mains en signe de négation. « Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas mon copain… C'est plutôt une sorte de frère. » murmure t-elle, les joues quelques peu halées.

La propriétaire pose finalement ses yeux améthystes sur moi et son regard s'agrandit imperceptiblement, me mettant mal-à-l'aise.

« Excusez-moi mais, ne seriez vous pas en sixième année à Poudlard ? »

Sa question me prend complètement au dépourvu. Je m'attendais plutôt à quelque chose comme_ « Excusez moi mais, ne seriez vous pas Harry Potter ? ». _

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Visiblement elle n'en attendait pas plus, car elle poursuit.

« Alors vous devriez connaître Draco Malfoy ! Je suis sa cousine. »

Alors là, je suis sûr que ma mâchoire en est tombée au sol. Sa cousine ? Alors ils sont apparentés ? Une lueur d'espoir commence à naître en moi mais je l'étouffe avant même qu'elle ne puisse prendre forme. Qu'elle soit sa cousine directe ou bien une cousine éloignée, elle aura toujours bien plus de chances que moi d'acquérir son coeur…

Ginny remarque mon changement d'humeur, car elle prend la parole à ma place, toujours souriante, et je me demande si son sourire n'est pas collé à son visage. « Oh bien sur qu'on connaît Ma… Draco ! Il a aidé mon frère à sortir de situations délicates un grand nombre de fois. Il était un jeune homme vraaiiiment fabuleux ! » soupire-t-elle.

« Ginny, tu parles au passé… » je lui souffle entre mes dents.

« Ah, mais en ce qui te concerne c'est comme si il était mort… Whoops ! Je suis désolé ! » s'exclame t-elle, regardant la propriétaire d'un œil embêté et je me frappe mentalement la tête. Non mais qu'elle gaffeuse !

Mais la jeune femme soupire et confirme ses propos.

« Vous avez raison… A vrai dire, il se comporte vraiment comme un mort. »

« Malfoy ? » je demande, surpris. Il a pourtant l'air tout à fait normal à l'école…

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, la jeune femme poursuit. « Ohh, je suis sûre qu'il se comporte tout a fait normalement à l'école, il est bien trop fier pour ça, mais on m'a dit qu'il a pratiquement cessé de parler. Il ne mange pas et reste enfermé dans sa chambre dès qu'il en a l'occasion... Il semblerait qu'il se comporte ainsi depuis une semaine. »

_Une semaine…_

Ginny me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » me chuchote t-elle, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Je détourne le regard et écoute ce que Desdemona a à nous dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ses amis s'inquiètent. Ils sont venus me voir pour m'en parler… »

« Alors vous ne savez pas qu'elle en est la raison ? » demande Ginny, enfin débarrassée de son sempiternel sourire. La propriétaire soupire.

« Draco refuse de s'expliquer. Est-ce que par hasard il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Des ennuis…? Il se comporte comme quelqu'un à qui l'on vient de briser le cœur. Je me demande si ça n'a pas marché… Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'aider… »

Ces dernières paroles sont presque un murmure, mais je les entends quand même.

L'aider ? Pourquoi l'aiderait-elle ? N'est elle pas celle que Malfoy aime ? C'est sa bague qu'il porte et qu'il garde si précieusement. Il l'a dit :_ Elle m'est précieuse, alors je ne veux pas la perdre._ Non… Attends une minute. _Une amie l'a faite spécialement pour moi et j'y tiens. _Voila ce qu'il a dit. Une amie… Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait fait cette bague et cela à la demande de Malfoy ? La lueur d'espoir recommence à chatoyer.

« La même bague que porte la personne qu'il aime. Voila ce qu'il m'a demandé. » dit elle finalement. La lueur s'intensifie.

« La personne qu'il aime…? », je demande, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Oui… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de son école. » Le temps a dû s'arrêter, mon cœur aussi, j'ai dû manquer quelques battements, c'est sûr.

« C'était quand ? Quand vous a-t-il demandé la bague ? »

Elle semble réfléchir, se tapotant le menton du doigt, les yeux levés au plafond.

« Il me semble que c'était au début de sa cinquième année, en octobre... »

Octobre, un mois et demi après que je l'ai achetée. Quelques mois avant la mort de Sirius... C'est environ à cette époque là que je l'aie perdue pour la première fois… C'est bien trop pour être une simple coïncidence. La lueur brûle de mille feux et je voudrais crier ma joie. Mais mes cordes vocales m'ont momentanément abandonné.

« Excusez-moi, mais savez vous où est Malfoy aujourd'hui ? » je demande d'une voix fébrile en me tortillant les mains, trépignant d'impatience.

« Pardon ? »

Sa question m'exaspère. Elle est bête ou quoi ? C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

« Il faut que je le voie. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois lui parler, maintenant ! »

Je sais bien que je suis malpoli à m'emporter comme ça, mais je suis bien trop impatient. Si je n'en ai pas le cœur net maintenant, je sens que je vais exploser.

« Draco ? Il est probablement chez lui. Il aime rentrer le week-end, étant donné que sa famille a une demeure à Préaulard… »

Mais je l'interromps déjà.

« C'est à travers le parc n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse que déjà je cours vers l'entrée, maudissant le nombre de vitrines à contourner dans cette boutique et je manque de peu de m'étaler contre la porte d'entrée dans ma précipitation.

J'ai envie de lui demander s'il m'aime et je fonce à travers les ruelles, bousculant les passants sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon cerveau ressemble à un disque rayé, répétant constamment « Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime ! »

Je m'approche de plus en plus du parc et je commence sérieusement à devenir nerveux. J'ai couru ici comme un idiot, mais je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Après ce que je lui ai dit il y a une semaine, voudra t-il encore me voir …?

Je m'engage dans le parc enneigé et me dirige vers le fond. Normalement sa maison devrait se trouver juste derrière ces arbres.

« C'est le mauvais chemin. » s'élève soudain une voix. « Où crois tu aller ? » Mon cœur fait un petit saut et je me retourne brusquement, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Cette fois, mon cerveau passe un autre disque, répétant inlassablement « Il est là, il est là, il est là ! »

Il est beau. Encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, son manteau rouge sang formant un contraste flagrant avec la neige qui l'entoure. J'ai du mal à respirer. Il a l'air si vivant, si près, que j'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait que je lève ma main pour le toucher, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux or pâle si doux, sur sa nuque, sur sa peau si chaude, si tentante. J'ai l'impression de m'approcher de lui, alors que je ne bouge pas d'un poil, puis je me rend compte que c'est lui qui s'approche, ses yeux argents rivés aux miens, faisant s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi et doucement il se saisit de mon menton, effleurant la peau de mon visage de ses mains si douces. Je me sens frissonner et je ferme les yeux, incapable de tenir tête à l'intensité de son regard, menaçant d'être submergé par les sentiments que j'y lis.

Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres. _Allez, embrasse moi, s'il te plait…_

Comme si il avait entendu ma prière, je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Ce baiser n'est pas doux. Il est mouillé, avide, dévorant. Tout le contraire de notre premier baiser. Il m'attire fort vers lui et je peux sentir son désir, alors que ses bras entourent ma taille avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux, sous mes vêtements.

Puis son étreinte se desserre et il détache ses lèvres des miennes, me regardant d'un air inquiet, coupable, comme si il craignait d'avoir mal agi. Il a les lèvres rougies et la respiration saccadée et cette fois c'est moi qui me penche vers lui, ma langue se frayant lentement un chemin entre ses lèvres tentantes, cherchant la sienne, comme pour lui dire que non, il n'a pas mal agi.

Cette fois-ci le baiser est tendre et il me semble durer une éternité. Si un baiser est toujours aussi bon, je veux bien passer ma vie à embrasser. Mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut, et à contrecoeur je sens notre baiser s'interrompre, nos lèvres se séparer, avant qu'il ne me serre tout contre lui et que je niche mon visage au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur dont je sais déjà que je suis dépendant.

Sa voix, tout contre mon oreille, me ramène lentement à la réalité.

« Harry… » me souffle t-il d'une voix douce.

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? »

Sa voix est chargée d'émotions à peine contenues et je ferme les yeux, tentant de contrôler les sentiments qui me submergent. Si je l'aime ? Bien sur que je l'aime ! Je l'aime tellement que j'en souffre, que je n'arrive pas à en dormir la nuit. Que dans ses bras je sens la mort me bercer, me déshabiller de la vie. Mais je ne lui dit pas tout cela. Je sais bien qu'on aura largement le temps par la suite. Alors je me contente de répondre à sa question, simplement, en disant oui.

Je ne voix pas son visage, mais sens son sourire contre mes cheveux et ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille, m'approchant davantage de lui, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

Il reprend la parole, doucement.

« Desdemona m'a contacté par cheminette. Quand elle ma dit que tu étais sur le point de venir ici, y a un moment où j'ai vraiment cru que tu venais pour me battre jusqu'au sang.»

Je me dégage quelque peu, consterné.

« Pourquoi diable je viendrais pour me battre avec toi ! »

Il me sourit et ignore ma question, sautant sur un autre sujet.

« Tu sais, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a eu une vraie bataille, à cause de cette rumeur bizarre que t'as faite circuler. Les filles qui voulaient savoir la vérité sont arrivées en masses, toutes avec des cadeaux. Mais vu qu'aucune d'elles ne savait qui était vraiment la fille de la rumeur, elles se sont toutes suspectées l'une l'autre… Un vrai bordel ! Sans merci, jte jure ! »

« Oh… Alors voila ce qui s'est passé… » J'ai beau dire, je me sens pas vraiment coupable. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

« Depuis lors, je me suis décidé de ne plus jamais être gentil avec les filles. »

« T… T'es sûr ? Et ta réputation… »

« Qui ça regarde ? Occupe-toi plutôt de toi ! Agir en escroc au mariage… Ne te fiance pas si facilement ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis hors de moi. »

Il me regarde d'un air énervé et je me sens complètement perdu. « Me fiancer ! Mais avec qui ! »

Il me jauge du regard avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai l'habitude de voir pleurer les femmes, mais cette fois-ci _même moi_ j'étais à bout de nerfs ! Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser auprès de Lyana par toi-même. »

« Lyana ! » je m'exclame.

« Oui, ma chère et tendre petite nièce. Lyana Malfoy, cinq ans. » Et alors qu'il me dit cela il ouvre lentement sa main gauche, exhibant à mes yeux un petit dragon aux yeux émeraudes. Ma bague…

« Je l'ai récupérée pour toi. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois engagé sans mon consentement ! » ironise t-il, la laissant tomber dans ma paume.

Je la regarde sans vraiment parvenir à y croire. Moi qui croyais l'avoir perdue pour de bon…

Puis la raison de ma venue me revient. Regardant Malfoy à travers mes cils, je lui pose ma question d'une voix incertaine. « Quand j'ai perdu ma bague, la première fois, c'est toi qui l'a posée sur mon bureau ce jour là… ? Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi avoir prétendu ne rien savoir quand je t'en ai parlé ?»

Malfoy semble mal à l'aise et je le trouve terriblement mignon. Malgré cet air gêné, il croise les bras et hausse un sourcil, manière de.

« Desdemona t'a tout dit n'est ce pas ? »

Puis il se détourne, évitant mon regard.

« C'était vraiment une coïncidence que je trouve cette bague. Evidemment je n'avais aucune idée à qui elle pouvait appartenir, et pour être honnête, j'en avais rien à foutre. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, je passais mon temps à regarder de vielles photos d'école dans la salle de réunion des préfets et j'en ai trouvé une de toi. Tu portais la bague que j'avais trouvée. Alors je l'ai secrètement posée sur ton bureau, pour voir comment tu allais réagir. »

« Quoi ! Tu étais là lorsque je l'ai retrouvée ? » je m'exclame. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de savoir qu'il m'observait ce jour-là me fait rougir.

« Oui. » souffle t-il, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. « J'étais à l'entrée de ta salle de classe pour voir ta réaction. C'était une sorte de jeu pour moi, pour m'occuper. Je n'en avais pas vraiment quelque chose à cirer que tu sois content ou pas, c'était juste un divertissement. Mais tu as… souris. Lorsque tu as vu la bague tu étais magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un tel sourire auparavant. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que mes sentiments à ton égard ont commencé à changer. » Il regarde dans le vague, un léger courant d'air jouant dans ses mèches pâles avant de continuer.

« Lorsqu'on s'est croisés aux toilettes, j'ai paniqué. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment je me sentais ! Je portais la bague que j'avais copiée de toi. La seule pensée cohérente qui m'a traversée l'esprit était que je ne pouvais pas te laisser la voir. Et comme un con j'ai pris la mauvaise bague. T'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de te parler après ça… »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu m'avais simplement expliqué la situation… »

Il me coupe d'un rire amer.

« Harry, réfléchis un peu ! Moi, Draco Malfoy, qui vient te confesser mon amour. Tu crois sérieusement que tu aurais bien réagi ? Et puis je me battais avec mes propres sentiments. Je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir attiré par un homme, et encore moins par toi. Je veux dire, merde, je suis censé te détester et te pourrir la vie, pas tomber amoureux de toi ! »

Un délicieux hâle rouge revête lentement ses traits et je sens mon cœur faire un bon. Je lui souris malgré moi, incapable d'extérioriser mes sentiments autrement. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et me sourit légèrement en retour.

« J'aime ça. »

« Hein ? »

« Ton sourire… C'est celui dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

Je me sens rougir violemment et commence à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me complimente sur mon sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, et surtout pas adressé à moi, étant donné que je n'aurais jamais cru possible que ça devienne mutuel entre nous. »

« Alors comme ça il y a des choses que même toi tu penses impossibles ? »

Il me regarde d'un air blasé.

« Bien sûr que oui. Même si je suis la bombe sexuelle du siècle, c'était trop pour moi. »

Ok, question idiote. J'aurai pu m'y attendre. Levant les yeux au ciel en murmurant un faible 'vantard', j'enfile ma bague. Mais celle-ci résiste.

« Arrgh ! C'est pas possible ! Mais comment ça se fait ? J'ai du perdre trois kilos cette semaine et tu veux me faire croire que j'ai pris du poids ? » je m'exclame, m'acharnant sur ma bague, tentant en vain de l'enfiler sur mon majeur.

Malfoy me regarde faire quelques instants, un sourire en coin, avant de juger nécessaire de m'informer. « Oh, elle n'ira pas à ton majeur. Celle-ci est à moi. C'est moi qui ai la tienne. » me dit-il, agitant ma bague sous mes yeux. « Et par pitié, arrête avec ta théorie de prise de poids ! » s'exclame t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je lui jette un regard noir, furieux qu'il se soit ainsi moqué de moi, mais l'anneau dans sa main attire de nouveau mon attention.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir échangées ? »

« Tu _m'aime_s, n'est ce pas ? » me demande t-il, un air extrêmement sûr de lui sur son visage. Tellement sûr de lui que ça m'envoie des ondes négatives et tout…

« Et… ? » je demande, suspicieux.

« Alors il est normal que ta bague change de position. Réfléchis un peu. Une fois échangées, nos deux bagues vont parfaitement à l'annulaire de l'autre. Alors… » souffle t-il, enfilant lentement ma bague sur son annulaire gauche, « Il est tout a fait normal pour nous de les échanger. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Je le regarde, d'abord surpris, puis lentement un sourire ravi étire mes traits et j'enfile à mon tour sa bague.

Il me sourit en retour et posément, comme d'un accord muet, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du parc, rentrant lentement au château.

« Tu sais, d'ici demain, il y aura une vague de nouvelles rumeurs. Comme quoi ta bague a changé de place et puis moi qui ai récupéré la mienne. »

« Hmmmm… » Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, étonné par son manque de réaction et le remarquant, il me regarde à son tour. « Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement les laisser dire ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Surpris, je m'arrête un instant, le regardant avancer à travers le paysage enneigé. Puis je le rattrape d'un pas rapide et doucement je glisse ma main dans la sienne. « Oui, tu as raison. »

Après tout, seuls nos annulaires savent la vérité…

_Only the ring finger knows the truth._

_**End**_

**A/N:** Voila, c'est fini… Ca me fait tout bizarre… Sniouf.

J'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas déçue, même si Harry était un peu lent à la détente. Ok, j'avoue, il était franchement énervant ! Mais bon, le pauvre, faut le comprendre, c'est pas tous les jours que Draco Malfoy tombe amoureux de vous… (j'en rêve tous les jours moi … -soupir-)

Mais à vrai dire, Desdemona n'y est pas pour rien (pour sa prise de conscience à notre Ryrry). J'ai coupé cette scène, parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans le POV, mais ne vous êtes vous pas demandé d'où elle savait qu'Harry était dans la même année que Draco ? A vrai dire Draco avait prit la photo de Ryrry qu'il avait trouvée dans les archives de l'école et l'a secrètement gardée (le chenapent :P). Desdemona est tombé dessus et a fait le rapport. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait raconté tant de choses privées à de parfaits inconnus sinon. Enfin, bref, c'était juste pour dire…

Il se peut, qu'un jour, je fasse un Sequel pour cette fic, étant donné que le roman dont est tirée cette histoire ne s'arrête pas là. A vrai dire ceci est la première moitié du premier roman, étant donné que je m'arrête avec le manga, mais l'œuvre originale continue. En tout, il y a pour l'instant trois volumes (que je me suis empressé d'acheter ! lol). Je conseille à tous ceux qui aiment lire en anglais de se les procurer, ils sont en vente sur amazon.fr !

Voila, je pense que tout est dit. Encore une fois un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui sait, peut-être à bientôt dans mes autres fics –sourire-

Kisous de la mort qui tuent la vie ! Je vous adore !

Lyn

**RAR des anonymes**, une dernière fois ! SVP, laissez moi une adresse email pourque je puisse répondre à vos dernières reviews !

**Belina : **Wow, je suis toute flatée que tu te sois donné autant de mal pour retrouver cette fic et je serais plus que ravie que tu deviennes une de mes fans -rougit de plaisir-.

Hihihihi, ça me rend toute foulioule ! –dansotte-

Alors j'espère vraiment que cette fin ne t'a pas déçue et pis je te dis ptet à bientôt dans une de mes autres fics (pour l'instant y en a qu'une autre, mais bon… hehe)

Bisouille partout où tu veux !

**Tinalisa:** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review! Je suis super contente que cette histoire t'ai plue et j'espère que ce chapitre ne fait pas exeption! Et pis désolé pour les fautes d'ortographe, c'est entièrment ma faute, pas celle à mes beta –rougit- J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé...

Kisous à toi!

**yohina: **Nyalut toi! Mici beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review! –fait mega bisou- Comme tu sais je les adore –sourire-

C'est vrai, pour une fois Ron est perspicace. C'est que j'en avais un peu marre de le voir tout le temps le gros loubard complètement obnubilé par ses propres idées qui refuse de voir ce qui l'entoure. Alors voila!

Et pour ce qui est de Ryrry, c'est vrai qu'il est à la masse. Et pas qu'un peu! Lol. Mais bon, ça fait parti de son charactère dans cette fic.

A vrai dire j'aurai bien aimé le laisser à la masse un peu plus longtemps, comme ça cette fic n'aurait pas encore prie fin. Mais bon, je crois que ça aurait saoulé tout le monde, y compris moi! XD

J'espère donc que tu n'as pas été déçue et que tu me laissera à nouveau une de tes mimi reviews –nya- Et pis une adresse email aussi, ce serait bien, comme ça je peux te répondre!

Gros gros bisous!

**Slydawn** (je t'ai déjà dis que je kiffais ton pseudo?): Voila, c'était le dernier chapitre… -verse larmes de crocodile- Alors, t'en penses quoi? –se tortille les mains-

J'espère vraiment que le baiser ne t'a pas déçu… Les baisers en fait!

Et je suis vraiment plus que comblée que tu trouves cette fic splendide! C'est la première fois qu'on me le disait –rougit de plaisir-

Pour ce qui est de ta théorie avec la ptite Lyana, je pense que ce chapitre y a déjà répondu XD

En tout cas je t'embrasse bien fort et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penses de ce petit chapounet!

Kisous

**Senshy:** Je t'aime! Toujours plus fort!

**Dracory: **Alors, toujours désespéré? XD

J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais patienter trop longtemps pour la suite :P Me suis exprès dépéché, lol. Tu vas pouvoir faire tes devoirs tout gentiment cette fois, sans vilaine migraine et fin sadique XD Hihihi, dire que moi j'ai encore un mois de vacances –grand sourire innocent- Bah quoi, j'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas sadique:P

Voila, en tout cas j'espère que tu aura aimé ce dernier chapounet!

Bisouille partout où tu veux et pis bonne chance pour tes devoirs! nihihihi


End file.
